Angel in Flames
by snowywolf7
Summary: Allen's Ark door and Road Kamelot's portal collide with a devastating result. Allen is thrown into the world of Katniss and the Hunger Games. With his kind heart will he be able to keep out of trouble? Follow the adventure of Allen Walker and Katniss Everdeen during the second book of the Hunger Games series Catching Fire. Rated T because of violence and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I have only done one short story before this so please forgive my mistakes since I have very little experience with Fanfics.**

**I hope you enjoy this story and please review so I can improve for you all. **

**I will be using "Catching Fire" (combination of book and movie) as my guideline but I will be taking some artistic license so I can incorporate Allen into the story line**

**Also I will be changing points of view to suite the situation. **

**And obviously I don't own anything D. Gray-man or Hunger Games. **

The fighting only intensified when Road's door opened to reveal jasdero and devit joining the already raging battle.

Allen was fighting the Noah Tyki Mikk much to Road's annoyance as she wanted to "play" with the exorcist herself.

Allen's Innocence named Crown Clown in the form of a large white cape with a silver mask hanging on the young boy's neck, and a black clawed left hand clashed viciously with Tyki's dark matter he summoned in his hand.

The other Exorcist namely: Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yuu, and Arystar Krory fought the other Noah including: Road Kamelot, Sheryl Kamelot (Road's adoptive father), the twins Jasdero and Devit and Lulu Bell.

The battle was turning if possible even fiercer with explosions following each other one after another like they couldn't wait to obliterate what little remained of the town they were fighting in.

Allen thought with a pang in his heart of the poor residents in the small town that had been jostled out of their soft comforting beds to scamper away from the explosions caused by the Exorcist, Family of Noah and Akuma alike.

He only hoped they had all gotten out in time.

"Can you really afford to be distracted right now Shounen?" Tyki Mikk asked with an evil grin plastered across his face.

His usually pristine suite was torn in places where Allen had grazed him, and his tall top hat was missing. He struck with blinding speed at Allen's chest aiming for his heart.

Allen twisted in midair just in time to catch his hand with his own claws. Allen gave an almost apologetic smile.

"Sorry not falling for that again." Grabbing his left wrist with his normal hand covered in white material that was his Innocence, he pulled until his entire left hand had vanished to be replaced with a silver and black broad sword.

Allen swung his weapon in a broad arc to put distance between him and his opponent.

He was holding up pretty well, but exhaustion was catching up to him and the wound on his side he had sustained earlier was causing him to lose too much blood. He took the chance to glance at his friends to see how well they were doing.

Lanalee was fighting Lulu Bell with her Dark Boots, her shoulder length dark green hair fluttering in the wind and her violet eyes glinting with determination. The Noah kept shifting the shape of her body reducing the damage that Lanalee was causing.

Lavi swung his Innocence is the form of an enormous hammer to the ground shouting,

"Hiban." Two fiery serpents shot into the air each chasing after one of the Noah twins.

The red haired exorcist cried out as one of the twins –Devit- dodged out of the snake's way leaving his brother to deal with elbowed Lavi in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Krory fluttered about with his cloak whipping in the wind as he did his best to keep up with Sheryl who fought with a crazed glint in his dark eyes, and allowing an inhuman grin to slit his face almost in half.

Even with Krory's speed he was just barely keeping up with the other Noah.

Finally the moody Japanese samurai Kanda swung his Katana with incredible accuracy and speed as he slashed through the volley of candles Road was hurling at him.

His couple of seconds used up Allen returned his attention back to his own fight trying to blink away the blackness creeping around the edge of his vision.

Lunging forward he locked weapons with the large black butterfly called Tease that Tyki was now wielding in his hand.

If any other situation Allen would have thought of butterflies as beautiful, but the dark creatures lurking around the Noah were monsters that fed on human flesh.

His mind burned with anger as Allen recalled the Tease that emerged out of Suman Dark's body, a fellow exorcist killed by Tyki Mikk.

With his burst of anger Allen pushed Tyki back a few steps surprising the Noah slightly.

Taking the chance Allen tried to swing low to cut Tyki's legs out from under him but the Noah disappeared from the rooftop they had been fighting on straight through the solid bricks.

Noah all have special abilities and Tyki's was "choose". Tyki could decide if he wanted to touch or reject anything on Earth with the exception of Innocence. He could walk on air or water if he wished to do, and going through solid walls or roofs in this case was child's play.

Allen tensed his muscles waiting for his attacker to spring up from anywhere. Tyki reappeared directly underneath Allen grabbing his throat as he shot up. He

gasped for breath and shot a band of silvery material from his hand pulling on Tyki's hand until he had enough room to jump away.

The teen glared at his grey skinned opponent rubbing his throat in annoyance. How did a regular mission to retrieve Innocence become so complicated?

Allen recalled just a day ago they all stood in Komui's office as their superior told them that there was a possible sight of Innocence in a remote village in Southern France. He had left with his friends joking and relaxing on the slow train ride there.

They had expected there to be some Akuma at the village sent by the Millennium Earl to retrieve the Innocence before the Exorcist got there, what he hadn't expected was for Tyki, Road, and Lulu Bell waiting for them as soon as they stepped off the train followed minutes later through a door that Road had created with her special Noah ability to manipulate space was Sheryl, Devit, and Jasdero.

Of course there were plenty of Akuma already waiting for them there. Without even a minute to rest or collect their thoughts Allen and his friends were thrown into an all-out battle with the Family of Noah and their faithful Akuma.

Allen's only comfort as his thoughts returned to his fight with Tyki was that the Millennium Earl himself hadn't joined the battle yet. They were in deep enough trouble as it was.

"Master please let me deal with this filthy Exorcist." A level three Akuma sneered at Allen. Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"Have fun." He said in a disinterested voice.

Allen turned on the Akuma immediately as his cursed left eye focused on the soul trapped in the Akuma.

The scar and eye Allen had been cursed with when he tried to bring his adoptive father Mana back from the dead, allowed him to see Akuma from far away and to see the tortured souls bonded to the killing machines as they were forced against their will to murder innocent people.

In seconds, waves of level-three Akuma surrounded Allen and started attacking in unison with spikes, webs, acid, or anything else they could conjure up.

Allen whipped Crown Clown's cloak around him protectively shielding him from most of the damage, but the force of the attacks still sent him sprawling across the cold stone floor below the house he was standing on.

Allen groaned as the sharp stones dig into his side, and felt a stream of crimson liquid slide down his face.

He spat out the iron state of blood that had filled his mouth.

With speed that a cheetah would have been proud of Allen jumped up into the sky clouded with the presence of Akuma and swung his Sword of Exorcism in a wide arc taking out four or five level-threes at the same time causing the rest to back off.

One whose ability seemed to be shooting spider like webs launched a volley at the young exorcist. Allen skillfully navigated his way through the webs to slash his sword across the Akuma splitting it in half.

He smiled as the soul nodded its thanks to him before vanishing into the dark night sky.

Another Akuma lunged at Allen.

He raised his broad sword to block the attack but one of the Akuma's fellow shot strings from its wrist and pulled Allen's sword back leaving him vulnerable.

He only had enough time to draw up his cloak up partially to block the volley of punches coming at him at break neck speed. With one well-placed kick the Akuma sent Allen crashing down to Earth.

He fell through a roof before landing hard into a barn floor. He shook his head to clear the painful pounding that had been growing in the back of his skull. The haze had reappeared around his eyes.

He blinked hard before hearing a soft cry. Shocked he glanced around the barn. There in the corner nestled in a pile of hay was a small girl who looked at Allen with fearful eyes.

"Mama Papa. Where are they?" Her voice was so desperate and scared it tugged at Allen's heart making him burn with anger and a feeling of helplessness.

He knew with horrible certainty that this child's parents had most likely been killed by the hordes of Akuma know roaming the entire village. He heard a cackle above him.

"Ready to die exorcist?" The horrible voice echoed from the humanoid shape of the monster's body.

The burning anger grew in Allen's stomach until it was hard to contain his rage. He would not let these pitiful creatures hurt any more people. He wouldn't let the poor souls trapped in the Akuma suffer anymore being forced to kill even when they hated themselves for it.

He smiled sadly at the girl.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you. Stay here okay?" She gazed at Allen with shock.

He hoped he understood him because he had no more time to waste.

Swinging his sword in his right hand Allen leaped up to the Akuma plowing through their ranks.

More lacerations, bruises, and burns covered his body as the monsters around him exploded back into the dark matter they were made from.

As Allen pushed against another Akuma he was alarmed by the amount of red he saw in his vision. The Akuma grinned.

"You are at your limit exorcist. I will be the one to kill you. The Earl will reward me most generously if I bring him the body of an exorcist."

Allen grimaced trying to wake himself.

"I won't let you suffer any longer." He whispered. With a great push he shoved his sword through the Akuma's chest.

"It feels nice…" The Akuma said uncertainly. "Maybe it's not so bad to die after all." Allen jumped back before it exploded in flames. A yell of pain escaped Allen's lips when a searing pain slashed across his back. He spun to face the smiling Tyki Mikk.

"You haven't forgotten about me have you? Shounen." This was bad.

Allen knew he wasn't in any shape to pick up the fight with a freshly rested Noah, not after the injuries he had sustained from the other level-three Akuma.

Suddenly at the edge of Allen's consciousness a familiar voice boomed out of Kanda's golem, the little flying communication devices Exorcists carry with them to keep in touch with headquarters.

"Retreat, we've decided we can't win this battle and back up is too far away. Allen if you can hear me we need you to open a gate to the Ark so everyone can get back."

The other exorcist seemed to hear Komui's message and the pulled back at once converging on Allen's location.

"Oi! Allen are you okay?"Lavi's concerned green eyes met Allen's silvery-gray ones as he reached his side first.

"Can you still open a gate?" Allen nodded, too exhausted to give a verbal response.

Allen's comrades covered him while he closed his eyes trying to push away the burning pain coursing through his veins.

He recited the 14th's song in his head calling out a gate from the pure white Ark that would lead the exorcist away from the carnage of the battlefield to the safety of the black order.

"Oh, but we're no done here." Came the childish voice of Road Kamelot.

She summoned her own checkered door to counter the glowing gate that was forming right in front of Allen.

The result shocked everyone on the field Noah and Exorcists alike.

The two doorways merged into a swirling portal of darkness that pulled at Allen trying to suck him in. He cried out in alarm trying to use his crown belt to latch himself onto any kind of solid foundation to prevent himself from being pulled into the darkness, but it was no use.

His friends could only reach out uselessly as they tried to claim back their friend from the vacuum of darkness the enclosed Allen from all sides.

"Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Krory!" He cried as his friend's horrified faces shrank away until there was only darkness.

Katniss sat huddled in a small ball next to the lake her father use to take her to for summer swims before he had died when he was working in the mines of District 12.

Death.

That seemed to be the only thing that filled her life right then.

She recalled the blood that pooled around the victims in the last Hunger Games claiming 22 young lives for the sake of television entertainment and to reinforce the control the Capitol had over the Districts. _We can take your children and kill them, but you know that there is nothing you can do to protect them._

That seemed to be the message the Capitol shoved into their face every year as each district sacrificed one boy and girl between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight to the death in an arena.

A loud crash not too far from her jerked Katniss out of her negative thoughts drowning her mind, threating to spill over in the form of tears.

She jumped in alarm, heart pounding and bow drawn ready to shoot her attacker. Spinning 180 degrees to see what had caused the noise she was surprised to find the face of her childhood friend and illegal hunting companion Gale staring back at her.

"It's just me Katnip." He said, concern mixed into his voice. When Katniss finally lowered her bow his gray eyes relaxed letting a small smile dance on his lips before he ruffled his own dark hair in amusement. "What did you shoot to cause such a large crash?"

Katniss quickly raised her bow and arrow again a wild look in her eyes.

"That wasn't me! I thought it was you." At this Gale looked worried and confused.

"If it wasn't you then…" His voice trailed off as he quickly sprinted after Katniss who was running as fast as her legs would carry her to the source of the sound she had heard moments earlier.

She saw a small clearing in the forest ahead and before she got close enough the figure lying on the floor seemed to slip something over his hands in response to hearing approaching footsteps. Katniss froze in her tracks when she saw what, or she should say who, caused the crashing sound. Her arms dropped to her side, her weapon falling with it.

"Katniss what the?" Then Gale froze too as he took in the strangeness of the situation.

"Who are you?" She asked the young boy with snowy white hair and a long red tattoo that started out as an upside down pentagram on his forehead, trailing down to curve along his cheekbone. He raised his head with considerable effort, it seemed as though he couldn't even sit up.

A small pool of blood was already starting to form around him as he answered with a small pained smile.

"My name is Allen Walker."

**Tell me how you liked the first chapter.**

**I'm going to warn reader's now that this story will progress a bit slowly (And I mean content not update) but I promise it will be finished. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games: Catching Fire, or D. Gray-Man.**

Gale carried the young boy they had found in the clearing on his back ignoring the crimson stain spreading through his already dirtied shirt as they made their way back to town.

Katniss took care to duck under the fence that separated the woods from District 12.

The fence was supposed to be electrified 24/7, but no one actually maintained it so Katniss had been sneaking out against the law with Gale to hunt wild game to support her family.

Of course that was all before the Hunger Games.

Now she was a wealthy Victor with more money than she knew what to do with.

Gale gently lowered the boy, who had introduced himself as Allen Walker before passing out, and pushed him through the large hole under the fence.

"Who do you think he is?" He whispered softly in Katniss's ear making her cheeks redden slightly despite the freezing cold. She searched her mind,

"He's obviously from the Capitol just look at his hair only the people in the Capitol do that to their body."

Her face contorted slightly at the thought of what the citizens of the Capitol considered fashion.

Tattoos that covered their plastic surgery configured faces, and the most ridiculous outfits one could imagine to exist on the planet.

It was rather revolting considering that one dress from the Capitol could probably feed an entire family in District 12 for a month.

The boy's clothing was odd, black jacket and pants with red trimming and high boots, but it didn't seem like the ridiculous frills and lace that covered the Capitols citizens clothing.

"But what would someone from the Capitol be doing in District 12 of all places?" Gale asked with a frown on his face. "With these kinds of wounds too." Katniss only shrugged in response just as confused as her friend.

"Sorry but you better take him from here." Gale said.

Was Katniss imagining it or was there a hint of disappointment and sadness in Gale's voice.

She shrugged it off.

"I don't think I should be seen in Victor's village, plus we don't want to be seen spending too much time together since we're cousins right?" He smiled at the lie Katniss had concocted about their relationship so the story that she and Peeta were star-crossed lovers wouldn't be challenged.

Peeta was the other Victor that had won the 74th annual Hunger Games, along with Katniss, by pretending to be her lover.

She nodded in in understanding shifting her weight so she could move Allen onto her back.

She was alarmed at how much blood he had lost.

If she didn't get him to her mother soon it might be too late.

Katniss doubled her pace as she reached her beautiful house in Victor's village where she lived with her mother and younger sister Primrose.

When she stepped through the door her mother greeted her hurriedly.

"Welcome back dear. How was your walk?" She asked quickly.

"Walk?" Katniss was mother knew she was out hunting with Gale so why?

Then she noticed the man standing by the stairway that led upstairs and immediately understood. There were people from the Capitol in their house.

Katniss heard her mother gasp.

"Who?" She asked pointing at the deathly pale boy hanging limply on her shoulder.

"I found him in an alley when I was on my walk." She lied smoothly.

Katniss gently lowered Allen so they could support his weight equally and lift him onto the dining counter so her mom could inspect his wounds closer.

The man from the Capitol raised an eyebrow at the odd scene.

"Help me get his coat off." She said. Her voice had changed to that of a professional healer. She was just examining another patient.

Katniss admired this side of her mother.

She had been in a daze after her husband (Katniss's father) had died, but whenever there was a person who needed her help she seemed to snap out of her trance and live up to the situation. Now the fire had returned to her eyes as she carefully removed the boy's shirt.

Katniss wanted to help, but the man from the Capitol stepped forward placing a hand on Katniss's shoulder. She tensed at this expecting a fight but he just said in a deep voice.

"This way please Miss Everdeen." She felt uncomfortable being ushered around her own home but followed silently as the man led her to the study room.

He waved indicating she should enter.

As she eased the door open her breath seemed to catch in her chest so she had to gulp for air.

President Snow sat the desk waiting patiently for her with his fingers interlaced and an unnerving gleam in his eyes.

He eyed her wearily as a snake might ponder how to kill the mouse already trapped in its lair.

He waved her towards the wooden chair set up facing the desk. She sat stiffly.

"I think we'll make this whole situation a lot simpler by agreeing not to lie to each other," he says. "What do you think?"

Katniss was surprised when she answered in a steady voice.

"Yes I think that will speed things up." He gazed coldly into her eyes and she responded by sending him an equally cold and determined glare.

He explained in a monotone voice that sounded dangerously detached about the situation in the other district.

Katniss kept her face as blank as possible as she heard about the dissent spreading through the various district that viewed her trick in the previous Hunger Games as an act of defiance against the Capitol.

"If a girl from District 12 of all places can defy the might of the Capitol without any consequences then what is to stop them from rising up? What is to prevent let's say…" His gaze locked with hers, and an intensity she hadn't seen before now burned in his eyes. "A revolution?"

"Must be a delicate system if a small handful of berried can bring it down." Katniss was surprised at the words that came tumbling out of her mouth. President Snow surveyed her with a calculated gaze.

"It is delicate, but not in the way you might think. Will you Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire stop an uprising that would leave thousand dead and a collapsed country that can't support itself? Will you show the District that you are nothing more than a tame pet of the Capitol?"

She gritted her teeth, anger welling up in her chest making her wanting to snap back rashly, but instead she took a deep breath and answered.

"I'll convince them, I'll make sure they believe our love story and we weren't going against the Capitol." President Snow shook his head.

"No Miss Everdeen. Convince me."

With that he waved his hand in a clear dismissal.

She turned abruptly to leave, anything to get out of that stifling room.

"Miss Everdeen one last thing." Katniss froze one hand resting on the cold metal doorknob. "You're not doing Gale Hawthorne any favors by spending time together with him." Of all the things that President Snow could have said to shake her that did it.

She spun to face him.

"Don't hurt him. He's my friend nothing more." He raised an eyebrow.

Before he could respond she charged out of the room meeting the startled gaze of her mother who had brought tea and cookies.

The delicate swirls on the cookies indicated that they were made by Peeta who could paint the most beautiful designs on canvases and pastries alike.

"I'm fine." Katniss said quickly answering the unasked question. "The president visits the Victors before they give their victory tour, it's just formalities."

Her mother's face lit up in relief.

Katniss was sitting on a chair contemplating the white haired boy who still lay unconscious on their table.

His breaths seemed to have evened out to a deep steady rhythm rather than the shallow ragged gasps they were before.

With his shirt removed Katniss could see that his left arm was completely black from his shoulder all the way down to his hand which had a green cross design imbedded into the back.

Some swirl and spike designs decorated his shoulder.

The odd appearance of his arm only confirmed her earlier suspicion that the boy was from the Capitol.

She straightened when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and didn't relax when she saw it was President Snow on his way out with his body guards close behind.

He raised his white eyebrow at the teen laying on his stomach with the left side of his face turned up so his red tattoo and extensive bandages covering most of his upper body was revealed.

Katniss was surprised to see confusion, shock, then concern flash across the president's face, but she quickly dismissed it to her imagination when his face returned to the cold uncaring mask that was his usual expression.

Without so much as a word of farewell he stepped out into the cold wintry air.

Allen let out a small groan of pain as his mind finally floated back to consciousness.

He could feel the hard wooden surface of the table pressing against his stomach, and the soft bandages that covered the worst of his wounds.

His back felt surprisingly good considering the long gash he was sure was there from Tyki Mikk's attack.

A middle aged woman rushed to his side as soon as he let out the small sound that signaled his awakening.

She quickly checked his temperature and asked something that Allen couldn't make out in his daze.

With a jolt of surprise and fear he realized he was shirtless and that the women could see his arm made of must have thought that he was a cursed devil's child just as everyone else who had laid eyes on his arm before.

To his surprise she lowered her face to his and whispered softly.

"Don't worry your safe. Please rest." She smiled slightly at him before rushing off to what seemed to be her kitchen.

A loud noise like a train whistling came from outside the house causing a flash of pain in Allen's already pounding head.

"That must be the prep team." A voice sounded.

Allen lifted his head to see a girl that looked around his age standing in the door way.

She had olive skin, gray eyes, and long black hair she had curled on her head held in place by a few clippers still dripping droplets of water like she just came out from the shower.

She seemed surprised when she saw him looking at her.

"You're awake." She said. "Sorry I'll talk to you later, I need to go get chewed out by my prep team about how I destroyed their master piece."

She sighed in exasperation as she examined her nails which she seemed to have chewed to small stumps. Allen would have cried out in surprise if he had the energy to do so when two people that resembled brightly colored birds fluttered into the house.

The first women had pointed aqua colored hair, and gold tattoos that curled around eyebrows and extended around her eyes.

"Your eyebrows!" She screeched right off the bat.

"Venia." The girl greeted.

The second woman who entered was if possible even more shocking then the first. Her plump figure was not only covered in clothing as ridiculous and frilly as the first woman's but her skin was green.

It reminded Allen of the poor victims of Komui's potions that hadn't been fully tested by the science division.

He couldn't help but feel that the two women made him look almost normal. "Octavia, it's nice to see you again." The green skinned women dubbed Octavia hugged the girl with enthusiasm.

"What did you do to your nails Katniss." The girl apparently named Katniss blushed slightly and pulled her hand out of Octavia's grasp.

"Sorry, I tried to restrain myself." The last man stepped in making Allen's eyes to go wide again. He had bright orange hair that bounced around his head in tight corkscrew curls. "Flavius I see your all here. Where is Cinna." Katniss asked.

"He'll get to you after we're done with the basics." He said examining Katniss as if she was a particularly interesting painting that he need to touch up.

They usher Katniss off upstairs without even noticing Allen's half-conscious body still lying on the table trying to decide if what he saw was real or a hallucinations caused by his injuries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games: Catching Fire, or D. Gray-Man.**

Katnis stood frozen with shock and terror the image of the old man who had saluted her lying on the hard stone floor with blood pooling around him from the gunshot room that the Peacekeeper had put in the back of his head seared into her mind's eye.

Haymitch was dragging her away from the doorway of the Justice building up some nondescript stair case.

Soon she was in a dusty attic that clearly hadn't been used in decades with Peeta shouting something at Haymitch.

"President Snow came to my house Peeta." She found herself whispering hoarsely.

He stared at her, eyes wide with surprise and horror. "He said that there were riots in the districts and that they don't believe out love story. We have to make them believe us or Snow is going to kill everyone."

Peeta just gaped at her.

"And when were you going to tell me this Katniss?" He shouted.

"I didn't know what to do, I thought he was going to kill my family." She pleaded.

"Well I have people I need to protect too. I have a family too." His voice was strained now. "I just tried to give the fallen tributes our winnings…"

He graoned running his fingers through his perfectly styled hair.

"That's a sign of defiance against the capitol." His voice was barely more than a whisper but Katniss knew what he meant.

Instead of cooling down the fires of rebellion they had just added more fuel to the fire.

"It's my fault." Katniss said as if it was a fact. "That man was shot on live television as a warning against the other districts because of me."

"Look you two." Haymitch finally spoke.

"You have to be in love do you understand? As far as everyone in the other districts and Capitol are concerned you too are just dumb love-struck teenagers got it? This isn't a game, this is your life. You two are mentors now, which means that every year your private loves becomes the public entertainment of everyone in Panem for all the Hunger Games from this year on."

Katniss nodded numbly before quietly leaving the room where she would have to put on a fake smile for the cameras and pretend that a man hadn't been killed because of her stupidity.

Allen stood shell-shocked in front of the screen that seemed to broadcast live images from faraway places the same way Timcanpy showed projection form his mouth.

An old man who whistled to the girl named Katniss had been dragged onto the stone stage in front of a large official looking building by men in white uniforms and shot just like that.

Allen had been awake and recovering for a couple days now. Long enough to know that he was no longer in his world of Exorcist and Akuma but in a foreign land where different terrors ruled the people's lives.

The combined distortion of space from the ark and Road's door must have caused him to land in a completely different dimension.

He had been watching the screen absent mindedly trying to think of ways to return home when the gunshot from the television and a horrified gasp from Katniss's mother had shaken him out of his thoughts.

Timcanpy had finally revealed himself after a couple days and was now chewing Allen's hair nervously sensing that his master was upset.

How could they shoot a defenseless man like that when he hadn't committed any crime?

Allen's thoughts were raging and seething when a soft voice came from the doorway.

It was Prim, Allen had come to know the young girl from the couple days he had been wondering around their house and learned that she was kind hearted girl.

She looked scared, not because of what was happening on the screen but because of the dangerous look on Allen's face.

He had tried to be polite and keep a poker face in front of his hosts so he could avoid questions about where he came from or his background but he must have let his rage reach his face.

Allen made a conscious effort to relax his features back into a smile.

Prim's small stature, fair skin, and blond hair made her look like a small angel, but her face was fearful and her blue eyes reflected the truth that Prim was familiar with the horrors of life despite her age. Allen sighed sadly.

"Prim your home." That alerted Katniss's mom to her daughter and Prim was quickly distracted and steered away from the living room.

The next few days Allen watched as Katniss and her boyfriend make appearances in all the Districts that were in this country (there seemed to 12).

They smiled, waved, made speeches, and in District 1 the boy Peeta even pulled out a ring and proposed.

The act was good, but not anywhere near good enough to deceive Allen's well trained eyes.

The small twitch in their fingers when they held hands, and the hesitation and fear in their eyes as they kissed for the camera made it clear as day to Allen that these two people cared for each other but certainly weren't the star-crossed lovers they were being made out to be on television.

Katniss watched with an odd sense of relief as Snow gave his head a small shake.

At least she knew that whatever she might have done or could do wasn't going to be enough.

Whatever the Capitol might do to suppress her it didn't matter anymore. S

he would just be herself from now on. It was over she didn't need to pretend anymore, and she would be heading home the next day.

The victory tour would be over.

Allen put on a long jacket with a hood to conceal his distinct white hair and gloves to hide his left hand before leaving the house with Katniss's family to greet her at the train station when she returned.

Much to Timcanpy's disappointment he had been told to stay home as not to attract attention from others.

Allen was told that there would be a harvest festival held by the mayor and that it would also celebrate the last stop of Katniss's victory tour.

Multiple times when Allen asked victory tour for what he just got a sideways glance like he was asking an obvious and insensitive question so he dropped the subject.

He would ask Katniss though when he got a chance.

Katniss's eye's widened as she recognized a face under a hooded jacket next to her mother's and Prims.

She waved and smiled slowly working her way back toward her family.

"I see you've recovered." She whispered in his ear.

He gave her a small polite bow.

"Thanks to your mother's excellent care Miss Everdeen. It's nice to meet you huh… officially. Thanks for saving me in the forest."

She was surprised to be addressed so formally by the boy and it reminded her too much of the way President Snow spoke to her.

"Just Katniss is fine." She said.

"Thank you then Katniss." He said with a wide and innocent smile.

Yet she knew from experience that there was something off with his smile.

As the festival continued and she was dragged off to meet important people and kiss Peeta for the cameras still following her around but her eyes never left the odd boy who mingled silently giving occasional polite nods and smiles at passersby.

But his smile was the one she wore for the cameras. One that hid anger, and pain from the world.

* * *

Allen sat on a chair inside Katniss's bedroom listening silently to her story of the Hunger Games patiently waiting for the moments where she had to slow down and take a break.

He kept his face carefully blank so that his horror, pity, and anger wouldn't show.

How a world would willingly sacrifice their children when it wasn't necessary?

The Exorcists were young but they fought for a purpose, to stop the Earl. Allen had made a promise to Mana that he would never stop walking.

He would protect the ones he could no matter what it took. He wanted to do something, to fight back somehow but this wasn't his war. He couldn't get involved.

Allen's job was to get back to the world he belonged to, but at the moment he was clueless as to how he was going to do that.

He had already tried to open a door the Ark but it had failed much to his frustration.

He was feeling a similar frustration now but for a different reason.

He was stuck here without being able to do anything for these people.

Katniss finished her story at the moment when she realized at the end of the Victory tour that she couldn't do anything to please President Snow.

"You turn." She said.

For a moment Allen wasn't sure what she meant, but then it hit him.

Of course she would want to hear his story. She deserved as much considering that she had shared something she hadn't even shared with her family with a complete stranger.

Allen had to wonder why she trusted him at all.

He was surprised when she agreed to speak with him privately, and even more surprised that when he asked about her world she had only raised an eyebrow before starting her story.

He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat and stretched Tim's face trying to think of where to start. (Katniss had been curious about Tim, but Allen lied and explained that he was an invention of a friend of his).

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but the truth is I don't belong here." She snorted.

"Like any of us are meant to be here. In this place you can hardly call what we're doing living."

"No. I mean I don't belong in this world. I come from somewhere else where there is no Hunger Games and people live very differently from all this." He waved vaguely around her house.

Katniss looked at him thoughtfully as if she was trying to imagine a place without the Hunger Games and couldn't.

Allen started telling her about the Exorcist and their struggle against the Family of Noah and the Akuma made by the Millennium Earl. He told her about his friends recalling fondly the memories he shared with Lanalee, Lavi, Krory, and all the other Exorcists.

He even smiled slightly when he remembered the fights he had with Kanda and the creative name calling usually involved.

She listened just as intently as Allen did when he listened to her story, but she wasn't as well practiced with hiding her expressions.

She let her shock, confusion, and maybe even some fear show.

He finished awkwardly with the fight against the Noah and how his Ark combined with Road's door had landed him here.

"Well that explains your injuries at least." She mumbled. Allen's eyes widened.

"You believe me?" She looked at him sadly.

"Any person who can still feel that much surprise and anger at the Hunger Games can't be from around here and plus." It was her turn to wave vaguely at him. "There's something different about you. I thought you were from the Capitol at first because of your hair, tattoo, and arm, but you seem to be used to the living conditions we have in District 12 which means you can't be the pampered pets the people from the Capitol are."

Allen knew what she meant.

He could tell just by watching the television broadcasts that there was a ridiculous gap between the rich and poor I this country they called Panem.

The dress and speech of those in the Capitol were those of people who had been raised in luxury their entire life.

Compared to some of the body modification the citizens of the Capitol had Allen's appearance was almost normal. Not for District 12 of course so he still went out with a hood and gloves.

"Umm it's not a tattoo by the way." He said rather apprehensively.

She tilted her head waiting for him to elaborate. "It's a scar I got a long time ago when I was a kid."

To his great relief she didn't push him any further, everyone had their secrets and Allen knew that there were things Katniss hadn't shared with him, and probably never would. He rose to leave, giving Katniss a small nod of respect before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

Katniss watch Allen disappear behind the door and listened to the small click signaling the door's close.

Why had she trusted him?

She wasn't the trusting type she knew that much, but there was something about that boy that was different from anyone she ever met before.

Despite him being that same age as her his eyes revealed that he had seen as much if not more sorrow then her.

He wasn't blinded by society; he realized the horror of the Games. Perhaps she should have been afraid of him but the sincerity in his eyes and his hate for the Capitol's games made her feel as though he could be trusted.

While Allen had been vague on details of his world she could tell that it certainly wasn't a rosy place. What would she do with Allen though? Could be live with them in Victor's village for the rest of her life as she continued to play Peeta's girlfriend for the Capitol?

No. That wasn't an option anymore President Snow made it clear that she had failed and her only option now was to run away with her family and friends and do their best to make a life for themselves outside of Panem.

That meant leaving Allen behind. She knew while it was cruel they couldn't be burdened with another person but the world was never fair.

Would he want to go back to his home, and for that matter could he?

She sat organizing her thoughts as she noticed that they tended to wonder quite a bit these days, but that was to be expected she had so many thoughts she was amazed they could fit into her brain. She decided that she would just have to deal with the strange boy along with everything else as time progressed.

Nothing was set in stone and her own future was far from clear. For now he wasn't a threat and that was good enough for her.

When she walked down the stair the television screen was on for a program that you were required to watch. President Snow's venomous voice came across and while she was busying herself in the kitchen preparing some tea, one message penetrated her hazy thought.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors."

A horrified gasp, the tinkling of breaking china as Katniss's cup fell to the floor, someone began sobbing in the living room, and Katniss had vanished out the front door heading for the one place she felt safe.

The woods.

* * *

"Millenie~" The singsong voice of a young girl with dark spiky hair echoed eerily in the dark room with a long white table in the middle.

"Yes Road?" The man who answered had a very odd appearance indeed even when compared to the ashen gray skin of the Noah. He resembled a clown who's midsection had turned into a balloon. He wore a tall top hat and his face was long with a impossibly large grin.

"I wish we could have played with those exorcist some more..." She said playfully, a dangerous glint in her amber eyes. She twirled a pink umbrella with a pumpkin top in a bored fashion.

"Please stop master Road lero..." The umbrella cried.

"But I'm bored. We shouldn't have retreated when the exorcist were stranded."

"Ooo but I'm interested in where our friend went~" The Millennium earl replied with a musical voice. "My precious Akuma are looking..."

"You mean Allen?" Road suddenly perked up.

"You like that boy too much." A nonchalant voice echoed from the other end of the table. Tyki Mikk leaned back in his chair looking passively bored. Road looked at his playfully.

"Oh but Tyki you're interested in that boy too."

"He's interesting." Tyki said carefully.

"But he's mine okay?" Road pouted. The Erl's glasses glinted as he looked up from the long purple scarf he was knitting in his rocking chair.

"Don't argue my children. Allen Walker might be joining us soon..." The Earl's voice changed. It seemed almost... melancholy?

Tyki looked up interested. If he knew what the Earl meant then things really were getting interesting... after all it seemed as if Allen really was the Musician.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to give a big shout out and thanks to Girl with guns: Thanks for reviewing and also for catching my mistakes. It's greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games: Catching Fire, or D. Gray-Man.**

Allen stood against the side of the Justice building hiding his face under a hood as he did his absolute best to restrain himself from just grabbing Katniss and getting out of the wretched place.

Against his better judgment Allen had realized that not only did he like Katniss's family, but had started caring for them.

He had listened to their stories and started to understand their world, they even listened to the heavily edited version of his life and were understanding enough not to press for more details.

Katniss had known who he was and had treated him kindly despite his odd appearance and background, she reminded him of Lenalee.

Now she stood alone in a roped off pin waiting for her name to be called so she could go back to the place Allen knew she hated, the arena.

It was like watching pigs being carted off for slaughter.

The crowd was restless. The heat of the day was almost tangible.

The buzz of heat did nothing to improve the already grim mood of the gatherers, but any attempt they might have made to resist was quelled by the rows of guns being pointed at them by the Peacekeepers.

Katniss had started to act differently after she heard the announcement from President Snow that the tributes would be reaped from the victors.

She spent more time training and studying her opponents with her friend Peeta, and mentor Haymitch.

Allen had started helping them with their preparations and watched over their training sessions, but he never actively participated unwilling to reveal his own skill.

Allen felt Timcanpy nudge him under his hood clearly agitated.

The little golem had taken a liking to Katniss, most likely because of her highly chewable hair.

"Katniss Everdeen." A shaky voice came from the podium where a lady with shockingly golden hair beckoned Katniss forward to stand on the stage next to her.

Allen's hands clenched into fists.

How could they send people to die every year and not care?

How could the people here accept this kind of society?

Allen's breathing became shallow with anger and he barely heard Peeta volunteer to take Haymitch's place.

"Our two tributes from district 12." The announcer said and gave some halfhearted applause that wasn't echoed by a single soul in the courtyard.

Instead everyone watching suddenly touched three fingers to their lips and raised it in some kind of solute to the two tributes.

The solute was returned by Katniss and Peeta.

Allen recognized the new Head Peacekeeper Thread, a man who enjoyed hurting others and make Allen sick, walked up and grabbed Katniss and Peeta with unnecessary force dragging them back towards the building.

He could hear Katniss crying out.

"No wait! I have to say goodbye!" The man ignored her cried.

"Katniss!" The fear and desperation the young voice that rang out over the crowd seemed to tear at Allen's heart making the anger he had been holding back burst forth like a dam letting loose water.

He wasn't going to stand by and let any more families get torn apart by a selfish government who didn't care for the wellbeing of the ones they govern.

Allen mentally smacked himself as he did something stupid.

He shouldn't interfere, it wasn't his world, but his muscles seem to move on their own and before he knew what he was doing Allen had broken the front of the crowd and whipped off his hood causing Tim to have to scramble into the folds of his jacket to conceal himself.

"Can't you people see this is wrong?" He said in a calm voice that still traveled through the grunts, cries, and general chaos the crowd was now causing.

His voices seemed to have a strange effect on everyone present.

Allen felt distinctly uncomfortable as silence descended on the scene.

Everyone froze and looked at him.

Allen was pretty sure no one had ever question the Capitol at least not in public and especially not on a nationally broadcast event where the Capitol was trying to assert its control.

It was too late to back down though so Allen plowed forward.

"If the Capitol is as powerful as it claims shouldn't it use that power to protect its citizens, not spend its resources to tear people apart?" Allen was glad to see horror spread across Thread's face as he recognized his distinctive features.

Only a few weeks earlier Allen had interrupted a "punishment" he was giving out to Katniss's childhood friend Gale.

His choked cries of pain made Allen want to cover his ear or be sick, but he had dashed in front of the cruel gamekeeper catching his hand mid swing as he brought down the whip once again on the already bloody and torn back of Gale.

The Peacekeeper had been so shocked that someone would actually try to challenge him that he gave Allen enough time to twist his wrist until the whip fell with a thud onto the ground.

"Sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you stop. If you continue you might kill him." He asked with a strained smile.

The Peacekeeper had pulled his gun out pointing it threating at Allen.

He was pretty sure he could dodge out of the way or protect himself with Crown Clown but Allen really would have preferred to settle the matter without further violence or activating his Innocence.

His fingers tightened on the trigger but a figure planted itself firmly between the two men soon followed by two more.

Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch had arrived on the scene.

After a lot of pleading, threating, and nonsense on both sides they somehow managed to convince Thread to let Gale go and to ignore Allen's "very rude and stupid" attempt to interfere with a "completely just and reasonable" punishment.

Now Thread looked at Allen with as much contempt as he did when Allen had grabbed his wrist.

He seemed to be about to order someone to shoot Allen, or perhaps he wanted to shoot the boy himself Allen wasn't sure but something stopped him.

A man walked out of the justice building and placed a hand on Thread's shoulder whispering something urgently in his ear.

He seemed reluctant and argued, but then a grin spread across his face and the Head Peacekeeper nodded.

He made a gesture to someone behind Allen.

Katniss cried out a warning and Allen ducked just in time to avoid a long white baton swishing past where his head was.

He twisted on the ground knocking the Peacekeeper of his feet before jumping back a few steps to avoid the other uniformed guards now pouncing after him.

_Well this is odd?_He thought.

Why wouldn't they just kill him, not that they could even if they were trying, but as the Peacekeepers scrambled after Allen they were clearly running with the intent to capture not kill.

Soon he was surrounded and Thread dragged Katniss and Peeta into the building shutting the large polished doors firmly behind him.

Allen was good but without Crown Clown there was little he could do about hundreds of armored guards all trained in combat, perhaps not as well as Allen himself was trained, but proficient enough to give him trouble in large numbers.

He smiled at the shock reflected on the crowds face as he weaved in and out of the ranks of soldiers punching and kicking with enough force to knock the Peacekeepers unconscious despite their heavily armored bodies.

The residents of District 12 were being pushed back to allow more room for the soldiers to attack Allen.

He smiled apologetically at the man he had just hit on the head hard enough to send him sprawling to the ground.

An unexpected baton came out of nowhere colliding painfully with Allen's head.

He fell to the ground shaking his head to try to clear it as the pain from where the baton had hit him exploded in his mind.

Allen did his best to get up again but his head was foggy and the couple seconds was all the advantage the peacekeeper's needed to land another hard blow to Allen's head and hid vision went black.

Katnissed watched in horror as a limp unmoving body was dragged in by two Peacekeepers.

Her hands were still retrained by Thread and Peeta looked from her to the young boy lying on the floor with shock that must have shown on her face too.

"You killed him." She gasped at the Thread. She felt rage course through her as a smile spread across his cruel lined face.

"No Miss Everdeen. I'm afraid I will not have that pleasure. I was informed a few moments ago that President Snow has something else planned for that insolent boy. I must say I will enjoy this year's games."

With that he forced them into a car with Allen and drove off to the train station where the silver snaking figure of the train that would take her to the Capitol was already waiting for her.

"Why are they taking him to the Capitol? Why not just kill him when he shouted during the reaping?" She asked to no one in particular as she sat on one of the plush cushioned chairs in the dining room of the train.

Effie still seemed flustered and confused by what had happened during the ceremony and was pacing nervously around the train muttering about schedules and changes and how everything was no good at all.

"Why did that idiot of a boy say anything in the first place?" Haymitch said irritated. "That boy is obviously from the Capitol so what does he care of the Districts have to sacrifice some children for their entertainment. Come to think of it why was he in District 12 in the first place?" Haymitch had taken an instance dislike to Allen the moment he saw him in and had spent little if any time speaking to the boy.

"He's not from the Capitol." It was Peeta who spoke. Haymitch raised an eyebrow.

"Peeta's right. Allen isn't from around here. When I told him about the Hunger Games he looked so angry and at the same time he seemed like he was going to be sick. No one ever has a reaction like that when they hear about the Hunger Games no matter where they're from." Katniss said firmly. "He's different." Haymitch huffed disbelievingly.

"I can't believe there's anyone naïve enough to think that the Hunger Games can be stopped by some shouting at the reaping ceremony."

"I don't think he really thought he could stop the games." Peeta commented. "I think it was Prim that set him off." His gaze met Katniss looking for confirmation.

She nodded her agreement, but didn't say anything.

If she thought about her sister and mother who she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to then she knew she would start crying like a child in front of everyone and she didn't need to seem weak.

Taking a deep breath she stood.

"I'm going to go see where he is." Haymitch gave a noncommittal wave.

"Do whatever you want girl just don't trust that boy, and I know you're smarter than to get attached to dead meat."

_Too late._ She thought bitterly as she retreated from the room.

To her surprise it was rather easy to find where they were holding the silverette.

The room was sealed off and guarded by two peacekeepers.

She raised an eyebrow when they wouldn't let her in, but didn't challenge them instead heading off to her room where she showered and curled up on her bed trying to push aside the nagging thought that the next time her family would see her was when the Capitol brought back her cold lifeless body in a box.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I've no clue how long it actually take to get from District 12 to the Capitol but I'm just going to say 3 days for convenience, and like I said before I'm going to take some artistic license with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games: Catching Fire, or D. Gray-Man.**

When Allen woke his head was still throbbing horribly and he had to blink a couple times to get rid of the double vision he was experiencing.

He took in his surrounding noting that he was in a small plain room with nothing but a bed and a chair next to it. The wall and doors were all metallic silver and when he approached the door he noticed it had no handle to allow him to exit.

Allen supposed that the door needed to be opened from the outside.

He waited in the room for what seemed like ages.

Timcanpy bit his thumb hard.

"I know I shouldn't have Tim, but I couldn't help it." He protested at the golden creature made angry motioned with its body.

"It's just so wrong what they do here. Putting people in an arena and forcing them to kill each other. That's barbaric, no it's worse than that. I bet their president here would get along great with the Earl." He muttered darkly as the golem flew in tight circles above the exorcist's head.

Timcanpy dove under Allen's jacket again as the door opened to reveal a white uniformed soldier.

"You have permission to leave now." His voice was muffled by the helmet he wore.

Allen nodded stiffly and walked briskly past the Peacekeeper.

He hadn't noticed because of the lack of rocking or disturbances but he soon realized that he was on a train, a fast one at that. His horrible sense of direction managed to get him lost even when he was in a space where you could only go forward or back.

The many rooms all had decorations that all looked exactly the same and pretty soon the exorcist was completely confused.

Allen could feel panic starting to rise when footsteps behind him made him spin around.

He almost wanted to cry in relief when he saw the familiar face of Katniss Everdeen staring at him.

"Katniss!" Allen was ecstatic. "My savior! I was so lost, where is the food?"

He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious but his stomach was protesting at the lack of nutrients.

Her grim expression slipped into one of amusement.

"How do you get lost on a train?" She asked.

"Everything looks the same." He complained.

She grimaced but motioned for him to follow.

As he entered a lavishly decorated room with mahogany tables peppered with various rich foods. Allen's stomach gave a monstrous growl causing him to blush profusely and give out numerous apologies.

"It's fine I would be hungry if I was out for two days too. What did they do to you anyway?" It was Peeta who spoke looking up from his spot on the couch where he seemed to be chatting with Effie.

Allen liked the kind polite boy, he had also learned that the boy was an excellent baker and always made tasty snacks for Allen whenever he wanted.

"Hmm ee wss stii." He said while stuffing various dishes into his mouth.

"Umm." Peeta said uncertainly. Allen swallowed with difficulty, reluctant to distract himself from the feast.

He had large portions when staying with the Everdeen's but he had refrained from eating his usual amount not wanting to be rude and consuming the obviously lacking resources in District 12. Now, however, Allen could tell that the train could supply him with as much food as he wanted.

"Hit me with a stick." He said quickly before returning to the food.

Peeta stared in fascination and mild disgust as Allen inhaled every dish on the long dining table leaving nothing but glittering dishes and a spotless tablecloth.

"You eat a lot." Katniss commented.

Allen smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah I've always had to eat that much food." His aching stomach satisfied Allen remembered his manners and walked over to Effie who was still gaping at the now cleaned out dining table. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am." He said extending a hand in greeting. "My name is Allen Walker, sorry for the bit of trouble I caused at the reaping ceremony." Effie recovered quickly and gave a laugh waving it off.

"Effie Trinket." She shook his hand. "No problem dear although you did give everyone quite the fright. It's understandable we've all grown so fond of Katniss it's just so unfair that…" At this Effie choked up dramatically and had to pause to take a deep breath.

Allen kept a polite smile as Haymitch entered.

Seeing the white haired boy Haymitch gave a grunt.

"There's something on TV I think all of you should see." His voice was grim and the smiles quickly faded from everyone's face.

Katniss walked after Haymitch followed closely by Peeta. "You should come too boy." He growled to Allen.

Rather taken aback by the invitation and trying to ignore the fact that Haymitch had called him "boy" Allen gave a hasty, "Yes sir." Politely following Peeta out of the dining cart and into a room with a large television screen.

The results of each tribute was playing on the screen starting with District one.

Allen watched closely the people who would be forced to kill whether they liked it or not.

It reminded him too much of Akuma.

Souls that had to kill even when they wished to release so they could live in peace and not have to hurt anyone.

Keeping his face blank hiding his thoughts Allen watched the tributes that were either picked or volunteered.

Allen recoiled with disgust when the volunteers from District one Gloss and Cashmere who were brother and sister seemed eager to renter the arena.

The tributes from District 2 were no better.

Brutus eagerly volunteered and was closely followed by a fierce looking girl who had filed her teeth into fangs called Enobaria.

"What's with her teeth." Katniss asked.

"She had them filed after she won her Games. It's so she can rip people's throats out." Haymitch provided commentary.

Allen had to force his large meal to stay in his stomach when he thought about those fangs piercing another person's throat.

It seemed like she had really turned into nothing more than a beast.

The tributes that were picked from district 3 Beetee and Wiress looked eccentric, but not bloodthirsty at all. They reminded Allen of the science back the Order, the kind of people who would try to invent their way of trouble rather than fight.

From District 4 a handsome young boy was picked.

"That's Finnick Odair. Handsome, strong, and an excellent fighter, everyone in the Capitol loves him. You better watch yourself around him." Haymitch provided.

When a disheveled young girl named Annie Cresta was chosen an old lady with strings of white hair volunteered to take her place.

Allen had to make a conscious effort to keep his poker face on when the old lady hugged the young girl comfortingly before standing next to the boy named Finnick.

Allen knew as well as the lady, announced as Mags, that she was not going to make it.

The tributes from 5 weren't very memorable, and the pale sickly looking tributes from District 6 looked like they couldn't remember their names much less fight anyone.

A clever and fierce looking girl named Johanna Mason was chosen from 7 along with a man named Blight.

Haymitch didn't comment when Woof was chosen from 8 but Effied gasped when the female tribute was chosen.

"Oh not Cecelia." She moaned.

Allen watched in silence as the tributes were selected from Districts 9 and 10 were chosen.

Chaff and Seeder were called for District 11 and it finished with a heavily edited version of the reaping from District 12 were Katniss and Peeta were chosen.

"I see they chose not to show what really happened at 12." Allen commented.

"Actually they weren't quick enough to edit out the first bit when everyone saluted Katniss and you decided to be a reckless idiot and jump in, but they did show you getting you head bashed in." Allen made an indignant noise of complaint when Haymitch called him an idiot.

Reckless… okay maybe just a little, but Allen was not an idiot. "I recorded the original airing when they were showing the reaping live want to see it?" Allen was reluctant, but Katniss and Peeta nodded so he didn't get much of a choice in the matter.

Haymitch pressed a few buttons a new recording started to play.

The recording started with Effie calling Katniss's name and then Haymitch.

Peeta volunteered then everyone saluted the two tributes and Prim started crying out to her sister as Katniss was forcefully led away from the Head Peacekeeper.

Allen face palmed himself when the earlier recording of him jumped to the front of the crowed and challenged the Peacekeepers.

At this scene Timcanpy came out of his hiding place and bit Allen's head, earning a pained cry from the boy and a surprised grunt from Haymitch who unlike Katniss and Peeta hadn't been introduced to Tim.

"This is Timcanpy, he's a golem created by a friend of mine. He's harmless." Allen assured Haymitch but the skeptical blonde just glared at the golden flying ball as if he didn't trust the thing within a mile of him.

Allen shrugged and turned his attention back to the screen.

He almost wished he hadn't because the people controlling the broadcast had finally realized that the reaping wasn't going the way that had planned and conveniently forgot to show the audience the few dozen Peacekeepers Allen took out.

Instead skipping to the part where a Peacekeeper skillfully landed a sharp blow to his skull causing a sickening crack. The image seemed worse than Allen remembered and the crimson blood that ran down his face and his own cry of pain caused Katniss and Peeta to wince at they watched another Peacekeeper land another blow knocking him out.

"Missed a few minor details I see." Allen muttered darkly under his breath.

The three others in the room just looked at him with mild confusion. He shook his head smiling.

"It's nothing."

Katniss looked concerned.

"I didn't realize they hit you twice on the head. Are you sure you're okay?" Allen nodded insistently, but as if to prove Katniss's point the sharp movement caused Allen's headache to suddenly intensify making him freeze mid nod.

"I'm fine really." She looked disbelieving.

"It's only been two days how can anyone recover from hits like that in two days?" Allen laughed uncomfortably.

They didn't need to know that his parasitic type Innocence allowed him to heal faster than normal humans.

"I'm fine really." He was about to get up and leave when suddenly the screen switched from the video Haymitch was playing to a new one with President Snow standing behind a podium with an impressive white building providing an authoritative background.

"Must be required viewing if it interrupted our recording." Haymitch said darkly

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to congratulate the tributes from all of our Districts and would like to personally make a special announcement regarding the third Quarter-Quell. As all of you know the Quarter-Quell occurs once every 25 years. In honor of that tradition one special tribute will be selected from the Capitol to join the 24 tributes already selected from out 12 Districts."

Everyone stated at the screen shocked.

"The tribute from the Capitol who will be joining this year's Hunger Games I give the citizens of Panem Allen Walker."

A large picture took up the screen showing Allen with his startling white hair and red scar that started as a upside pentagram above his left eye and ran down to curve along his cheekbone to continue down to his jaw.

No one would doubt that Allen came from the Capitol with feature like that. The young teen stood, frozen in shock.

He had tried not to get involved and he had just been forced to participate in the "Games" he so despised already.

"Well kid." Haymitch said his voice softening slightly for the first time since he met Allen. "Now we know why they didn't shoot you but dragged you on this train with us. You're the 25th tribute for the 75th annual Hunger Games."


	6. Chapter 6

**Girl with guns: Thank you! I was trying to figure out how to get Allen involved in the games and since I've only seen one other D. Gray-Man/Hunger Games crossover fanfic I just kind of tried to figure something out that seemed mildly plausible. (hope it wasn't too bad)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games: Catching Fire, or D. Gray-Man.**

"_Well kid." Haymitch said his voice softening slightly for the first time since he met Allen. "Now we know why they didn't shoot you but dragged you on this train with us. You're the 25__th__ tribute for the 75__th__ annual Hunger Games."  
_

Katniss stared at the young boy and waited for some kind of reaction. Despair? Anger? Fear?

She wasn't sure what she as looking for but Allen's expression remained blank, he just stared at the screen.

Perhaps he was in shock and didn't fully register the fact that he was now entered in a deadly tournament where 24, no 25 people, would enter and only one would stand victorious.

Then a sinking feeling weighed in her stomach.

Katniss was also in the competition which meant that Allen was now her enemy.

She couldn't protect him. She had already promised herself that she would protect Peeta.

Looking at the boy, Katniss analyzed him the way she might have scanned a deer she was about to shoot down.

Allen was fit but his small and lean frame guaranteed that he would have little power. He looked quick and agile but against victor's who had experience with killing he stood next to no chance.

The only other tributes Allen might outlive were perhaps the morphlings from District 6 who were so reliant on their narcotics that they probably didn't even remember their names anymore.

"Ow Tim!" Allen's sudden cry shook Katniss out of her gloomy train of thought.

The golden thing Allen called a golum had flown down and bit his ear. "What was that for? It's not like I'm gonna die or anything in these stupid games."

Katniss wanted to react more maturely but her mouth hung open in surprise and confusion at the confidence that echoed in the young teen's voice.

She was glad to see that the exact same expression mirrored on Peeta and Haymitch's face.

"You're up against 24 other people who all have personal experience in killing people, you know that right." For once when Haymitch addressed Allen there wasn't distrust in his voice just incredulity.

Allen winced but something told Katniss it wasn't at the idea that he was facing killers, but because 24 other people had been forced to become murderers.

"There are people who are waiting for me to return to them and they'd kill me if I let myself die here so I'll be fine. Plus what's done is done right? I have to keep walking." He shot a dazzling smile at everyone in the room just as a flustered Effie stumbled into their cart clearly just having seen the special broadcast on another television screen.

Allen brushed past her gently before walking down the hallway back towards the bedroom areas.

"Is he in denial?" Peeta asked. Haymitch shrugged and grabbed a bottle of wine, biting the cork off before chugging the dark liquid down.

"That boy won't last two minutes in the Games." Haymitch got up grabbing two more bottles on the way back to his own room.

Effie's rants on the highly unusual change in the Games took over the room as both Katniss and Peeta looked at each other and shared a look.

A silent understanding seemed to pass between them. _He's our enemy now, and we might have to kill him.  
_

* * *

Allen found an empty room and plopped down on the bed. _How did I get myself into this mess_?He wondered draping his arm over his face.

Tim curled up next to him and nudged him master comfortingly.

He wasn't nervous at all, at least he wasn't nervous about his own safety he knew that he was likely just as, if not more, skilled than anyone in the arena.

Allen was scared though, scared that he would have to watch people die again while not being able to do anything.

He remembered his very first mission with Kanda when Lala had sung to the dying man who was the only one who hadn't feared her.

He had told Kanda then that he wanted to be a destroyer who saved, and he decide at the Asian Branch that he would use his left hand to save Akuma and his right to save people.

If he had to be in the Hunger Games then he would try to protect and save as many people as he could.

There was no backing out now.

* * *

Dinner that night was awkward to say the least.

Allen could tell that Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch all thought that Allen was going to die the moment the Games started and clearly pitied him for it judging by the looks they shot him whenever they made eye contact.

He just kept quiet and continued inhaling an inhuman amount of food.

At first Allen's appetite had deterred even Effie from making conversation but after a few minutes she got use to Allen's eating habits and engaged Katniss and Peeta in a mostly one sided conversation.

At first Allen hadn't liked the Capitol women much but soon realized that Effie was just a product of the twisted world she grew up in and started to pity her rather than feel repulsed.

After a few polite conversations Allen had found Effie to be a friendly and enthusiastic person who seemed to truly care about Katniss's wellbeing.

"So Allen what are you looking forward to when we get to the Capitol? We should be arriving in just a couple more hours." Allen swallowed before answering,

"The limitless food." Effied looked slightly horrified at the idea of Allen eating any more when they arrived but soon laughed and went to ask Peeta about his paintings.

Allen had to be impressed when they entered the Capitol.

The towering silver buildings were like nothing Allen had ever seen before and the way people dressed as the train pulled into the station was as if all of them had been subject to one of Komui's numerous potions.

Spiked, curled, and straight hair of every color and dresses and suites that looked as if they were made of tropical birds greeted the three tributes as they exited the train and were ushered into a car where they were carted off the buildings that had been built just for the tributes.

"This year is a Quarter-Quell so the Capitol has spared no expenses. New buildings, new arenas, and all new training facilities. Now I've been told that since Allen's announcement as a tribute came as a surprise they don't have a floor for him so he will be staying on the 12th floor with us." Effie commentated as they all crammed into an elevator and headed to the penthouse where Allen would apparently spend the rest of time until the Games.

Katniss had explained to him that there was a training period where your mentor could teach you ways to survive in the game (Since officially Allen was from the Capitol he had no mentor) and they would have the opening Ceremonies where all the tributes dress up and showed themselves to the public to gain sponsors.

They would also have to go through an interview before the official games started.

Allen listened with rapt attention as he made sure to note all the important things.

"So I'll get to meet the other tributes before the Games?" He asked.

Katniss nodded.

"Well maybe we can get to know them better then." He said.

"And why would to do that?" She said rather coolly. "We're going to have to kill them to they are going to kill us. I don't see the point of getting attached now." Allen's face darkened slightly.

"I'm not going to kill anyone." He said firmly.

Allen knew that he couldn't.

He wouldn't even kill Noah much less innocent human beings who were only doing what they had to so they could survive.

Katniss raised a disbelieving eyebrow and Haymitch grunted in amusement at his naivetés.

* * *

Katniss listened intently to Haymitch as they ate their dinner in their own apartment on the twelfth floor.

"Whatever you two think you know about the Games from last year forget it. This is a whole new people all know each other and have experience. Their first objective when the games start it to take out the outsiders." Haymitch pointed his fork at Katniss, Peeta and Allen.

"Didn't the broadcast show me in District 12 challenging the head Peacekeeper?" Allen asked. "How is anyone going to believe that I'm from the Capitol if I fought against the Games and I was in District 12." Katniss thought the boy had a good point.

"That live broadcast was only shown in the District not the Capitol and since they fixed the error right away not too many people saw the runt playing the hero." Allen made a sound of protest but was drowned out by Peeta.

"Okay so what do we have to do?" Peeta asked.

"You're going to need allies."

"No." Katniss said with cool finality.

Allen frowned in her direction taking a small break from his mountain of food, but remained silent.

She ignored him. "I'm not going to try to pretend to be friends with people I'm going to kill. Plus how am I supposed to trust them?"

"This isn't about trust." Haymitch said clearly annoyed now. "It's about survival and you two are never going to make it on your own."

Katniss noticed the "You two" instead of "You three."

He was purposely excluding Allen from the survival prep talk.

Katniss figured that Hayitch had already ticked him off as dead meat. Haymitch shot her a look,_ If you want to keep Peeta alive you need to do this._

"Fine." She said shortly.

"Good." Peeta said relieved. He was much more willing to approach the other Victor then Katniss and she knew that Peeta was better at the making "friends" thing anyway.

"Tomorrow is Opening Ceremonies where the tributes are shown to the world." Haymitch started. "After that training starts. I would suggest you talk to as many as the other tributes as possible and see which ones you can even remotely work with and we'll move on from there."

That seemed to conclude their meeting and they each headed off to their perspective rooms to get a good night's rest before the Opening Ceremonies.

Allen was dragged off first thing in the morning by his assigned stylist.

He was already distinctly uncomfortable with people who resembled colorful birds rather than human beings but his discomfort only intensified when they told him that they would be giving him a "makeover".

That meant that they would see his deformed arm.

He took deep calming breaths trying to reassure himself that since his cover story was that he was from that Capitol no one would challenge his left hand.

His head stylist came in.

Allen was glad that while having shocking red hair that reminded him of Lavi the man was reasonably normal. He had a suite that was decorated with reflective plates making him resemble a fish, and he had multiple piercings on his ears and one on his eyebrow. He held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted extending a hand. "I'm Venture Wishart." Allen took that hand that was offered.

"Allen Walker sir." He shifted uncomfortably under the man's gaze unsure what to do.

"Well there really isn't too much work to be done with you." He said, the three other stylists nodded in appreciation.

"There's never been a tribute from the Capitol before and most of the other Districts dress their tributes in costumes related to what the District provides, for example fishing for District 4, electronics for 3 and coal for 12."

He seemed to ponder for a moment. "I've got some room to work with you since the Capitol doesn't really have a distinctive resource it provides. I admire Cinna."Allen raised a quizzical eyebrow. "He's Katniss Everdeen's stylist. Became everyone's instant favorite after the outfits he provided during last year's games. The girl on fire." He muttered.

Allen recalled Katniss mentioning a man named Cinna who she had grown quite fond of.

Allen had trouble imagining ever trusting any of the stylists hovering with him in the small dressing room, but Katniss said that Cinna was hated the Games and was kind and caring towards his charges. "Yes quite the performance, but I think we should go for something not as flashy as flames.

He snapped his fingers and one of the stylists, Allen thought that the man's name might have been Eero, dashed off to retrieve something. When he came back with the outfit Venture had ordered Allen gaped.

"No," He whispered. "Absolutely not."

* * *

Katniss stood in a black jumpsuit that covered her from the neck down. It looked simple but Katniss knew that when she pressed the button on her wrist the outfit would glow and shift in a heat wave resembling burning coal.

The black crown of metal on her head dramatized the effects of her heavy black make up and dark lipstick.

She was satisfied knowing that for once in her life she looked as dangerous as fire itself.

The other tributes were all gathering and greeting each other making small circles of chatter.

They all knew each other and Katniss was new so instead of trying to introduce herself she stroked the neck of the strong black horse ready to pull the golden chariots that would lead the tributes into the parade where they would be displayed in front of the citizens of the Capitol.

A crunch next to her ear made Katniss spin in surprise.

Finnick Odair's sea green eyes were staring into her own.

"Sugar cube?" He offered a handful of small white cubes.

When she shook her head he popped one into his own mouth instead. "They're supposed to be for the horse but hey they got their entire life to eat sugar whereas if we see something sweet." He grinned at her, "We'd better grab it quick."

Katniss knew that Finnick had won his Games when he was only 14 making him one of the youngest tributes to ever win a Hunger Games.

He came from Disctrict 4, the fishing Disctrict, so he had used a beautiful trident and skillfully woven nets to claim the Victor's crown.

Even before he had won his Game everyone in the Capitol and beyond were already drooling over his tall athletic build. His golden skin and bronze hair only exemplified the effect his famous green eyes had on young women.

Despite Finnick being the most sought after person in the Capitol Katniss had never found herself attracted to him, but even she couldn't say that she wasn't slightly distracted by the amount of skin Finnick was showing.

He was only draped in a gold net that was artfully gathered and knitted around his groin so that he wasn't technically naked but pretty close.

"You looked terrifying in that outfit." He commented nonchalantly. "What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?"

"I outgrew them." She answered coldly.

"It's too bad about the Quell really. You wouldn't have been a star; you would have had anything you wanted."

"I don't want money."

"Oh I haven't dealt with anything as common as money in ages. Secrets Katniss." He smiled. "Secrets are the price people pay for the joy of my company. What about you girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?" He whispered in her ear. Katniss was upset to find herself blushing but stood her ground fiercely.

"I'm an open book," She said simply. "Everyone always seems to know my secrets before I know them myself." He shrugged.

"I'm afraid I think that's true." Katniss wasn't sure what he meant but his amused smile soon melted.

His eyes narrowed at something behind Katniss and she turned to see a young boy with silver hair being practically dragged by his stylist into the prep area.

She gasped as Allen Walker entered with the hall with the outfit his stylist had designed for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games: Catching Fire, or D. Gray-Man.**

**Thank you everyone that has reviewed, followed, or favorited! It makes me so happy when I read the reviews and gives me inspiration to keep writing.**

**So thank you wonderful people ^_^**

**NOTE: I will be traveling back to my home country to visit my family for a month so i will be doing a lot of traveling and the Internet will be sketchy so I would like to apologize beforehand if I'm unable to update during my absence. The story will continue when I return though. Thank you!**

* * *

Katniss supposed that Allen was good looking but with the flurry of activities and death threats she hadn't really stopped to ponder Allen's she was sure she wasn't the only one staring.

Allen was blushing furiously and trying to hide behind his stylist who was smiling and trying his best to push Allen to his chariot.

He wore a black leather vest with nothing underneath and tight black pants with knee high boots. Silver belts hung sideways on his waist but perhaps the most shocking thing on his outfit were the elegant black wings that shimmered as he was pushed forward.

The wings brought out his smooth porcelain skin framed by his snowy white hair and made his silvery eyes glow.

He was lean but clearly well-muscled and fit. He instantly reminded her of a dark angel.

She was surprised to see that the parts of his chest where the vest didn't cover were marred by several scars. She wasn't sure if that was just part of the outfit that the stylist drew to cause more of an effect but the scars looked real.

Finnick scowled before walking back to his own chariot. Allen's stylist gave him one last shove before retreating back to the prep room.

"Try to look natural ok Allen?" He just glared at his stylist.

"You look different." Katniss was surprised to hear Peeta's voice next to her shoulder. She turned to look and saw that he as dressed in an outfit identical to hers. "Good different though." Peeta added when Allen got even redder.

"I look ridiculous." He groaned. "If Lavi saw me like this or God forbid Kanda…" He shuddered. Katniss wasn't sure who those people were but she thought that chance of them not seeing him on national television was slim.

"Tributes mount up." A voice boomed over the speakers.

Allen looked around horrified. "Wait which one is mine?"

Katniss looked around.

"Looks like they put you in the very front." She pointed to the front gold chariot. He nodded and sprinted down making his wings flutter and some silver ringlets around his arm jingle.

Katniss held Peeta's hand and hey mounted their chariot pushing the button on their wrists causing their outfits to glow.

The doors opened and immediately there was screaming, shouting, and pointing.

Katniss could tell from the huge screens along the route that Allen was getting quite a bit of attention in the front. His sheepish smile only making him appear even more angelic.

As soon as Katniss and Peeta's chariots came into view the crowd went into an uproar. Katniss remembered what Cinna told her and looked straight ahead as if the crowd as beneath her.

She had suffered too much and gotten so little in return. She was unforgiving. And she loved it.

No more pretending to love her fans from the Capitol and no false smiles and waves, she just got to her herself.

The chariots made a loop around the City Circle while President Snow appeared on the balcony and made a speech. The chariots entered a set of double doors and halted in the training center.

Katniss's prep team was there to greet her and congratulate her performance. Haymitch was in the room too but he was chatting with the male tribute Chaff from District 11.

They walked over in her direction with Allen not far behind tripping over himself as he tried to remove his black wings.

Chaff was dark skinned and about 6 feet tall. His most memorable characteristic however was that one of his arms ended as a stump from an injury during his Games.

The women next to him Seeder was in her sixties, with olive skin and dark straight hair. She gave Katniss a small embrace.

"The families?" She asked wondering what had happened to the people if District 11 after she had made a speech thanking their fallen tributes Rue and Thresh from her own Hunger Games only to cause the old man who saluted her to get shot.

"Their alive." Seeder whispered back before they broke apart. Chaff threw his good arm around her and gave her a kiss right on the mouth. This earned a surprised jerk from Katniss and an indignant squawk from Peeta and Allen who had caught up to them by now.

"He's friendly." Haymitch said chuckling, "He's just very friendly." The Capitol attendant rushed forward to guide the tributes to their rooms.

They were clearly uncomfortable with the amount of friendliness happening between the Victors.

Katniss stepped into the elevator followed by Peeta, Haymitch and Allen. Before the door shut another girl, Johanna Mason from District 7 slipped in. She was stripping off her tree outfit since District 7 produced lumber and paper.

Katniss remembered that Johanna had won her Games by pretending to be weak then showing wicked ability to cut people down with an ax.

"You three look great!" She said. "My stylist is such an idiot." She said shaking her head causing her spiky hair to dance before settling again.

"Thank." Katniss replied unsure what else she could say. Johanna continued to strip off her costume in the elevator until she was wearing nothing but her slippers.

Allen made an odd noise turning red as a tomato. His eyes darted around looking everywhere but at Johanna. Haymitch just chuckled and Peeta shifted but Katniss saw a grin spreading across his face.

When Johanna got out on the 7th floor Allen cried out. "Are all the people here insane?"

Peeta started laughing and tried to calm down enough to tell Katniss that the other tributes were teasing her but just dissolved into laughter again. She was glad to see that Allen was also sharing her look of confusion and incredulity.

* * *

Allen followed Katniss down to the training center.

After the activities of last night, which were odd to say the least, he was glad he was returning to something he knew. Training to fight and survive. Plus if would be helpful for him to pick up some tips on how to find food which he was sure wouldn't be in abundance when they were in the arena.

He originally had wanted to bring Tim so he could record the other tributes for Allen's study but decided not to attract unwanted attention to the golem and much to Timcanpy's displeasure Allen ordered him to stay in his room unless otherwise instructed. That had earned him a bite to his thumb.

They were one of the first to arrive along with the male tribute from 1 Brutus, and the women from 2 Enobaria.

Allen wanted to try and make as many friend as possible to prevent as much bloodshed as possible in the Games, but he could tell he wasn't going to get anywhere with those two.

They were the kind of people who looked as though they couldn't wait to get another chance to kill.

By ten o'clock only about a dozen people were there but the tributes that were present got to work right away.

Peeta went over to throw spear with Brutus and Chaff while Allen followed Katniss to the knotting station where they were joined by Finnick.

Allen tried to start a conversation with the young man, but Finnick seemed to dislike him for some reason. Since Allen's attempt at conversation with Finnick wasn't getting him anywhere and Katniss had moved on to the fire starting station Allen decided to follow her.

Katniss was having trouble starting a fire without matches and was engrossed in trying to get a spark started with flint, steel, and charred clothes.

Allen noticed the pair from District 3 join them. They were small and both had short black hair.

Allen sat next to them and started a conversation. They were much more approachable then Finnick and gladly engaged Allen.

The women Wiress seemed a little distracted and her sentences would trail off without her ever finishing them. Beetee was fidgety but was intelligent and friendly.

Allen saw out of the corner of his eye that Katniss had noticed the company.

She seemed to look around for somewhere else to go but apparently decided that this was the best place to be.

"So what do you?" She asked joining the merry conversation.

"Oh their inventors!" Allen answered enthusiastically. "Wiress invented this machine that automatically asses the density and thickness of cloth to pick the correct strength of thread." He was fascinated by the inventions Wiress and Beetee had told him about.

They would have loved the science department in the Black Order. Some of the things they came up with were as crazy as Komui's sir Comlins.

Katniss seemed interested and Allen was glad that she was trying to at least get acquainted with the other tributes.

They had a conversation on supply backups and Allen had the feeling that there was more meaning to what they were saying then just the surface. He could tell from their intent expressions that they were communicating things Allen didn't understand.

After a few more minutes they moved as a group to the shelter station.

Wiress pointed at something in the air in front of where the Gamemakers are roaming about lazily observing the tributes.

"By the corner…" Wiress said.

"Ahh yes you can just make it out." Beetee finished.

Allen had noticed Beetee often completed Wiress thoughts for her and they made a formidable team of brains.

"What?" Katniss asked. Allen was equally confused.

"There's a force field set up between the Gamermakers and us." Beetee explained. Allen squinted and could just make out a slight distortion in the air like the way the road shimmers when the sun is shining on it. Katniss smiled.

"Yeah I think that's my fault." Allen looked at her for an explanation. "I shot an arrow at the last year." His eyes widened.

He knew that Katniss was brave but he didn't realize that she would shoot an arrow at the Gamemakers. Even with his limited knowledge he knew that the Gamemakers were important individuals that would be over seeing the arena during the Games.

Now that Katniss was proving more social he looked around to find Peeta surrounded by 10 or so Victors all chatting together. Allen was going to suggest they join them but was spared the need to when lunch was announced.

He was glad because he could feel himself getting hungry already. The Victors dragged the tables together so they were all sitting in a large circle. Allen got a few looks from the other tributes but they stayed silent as he sat with Katniss, Peeta, Wiress, and Beetee.

The first five minutes was filled with silence as the other tributes watched in fascination as Allen balanced five trays stacked to the ceiling with food and actually ate all of it.

He gulped the last of his food down just in time to catch the conversation that was starting to thrive at their table. I

t reminded him of the cafeteria and a small wave of homesickness struck him.

He had been wondering what had happened to his friend ever since he woke up in this word, but he had faith in all the Exorcist and knew that they would get themselves out of it somehow.

Katniss was muttering with Peeta and they got into some kind of scuffle but Allen tried to ignore it knowing they would sort it out on their own.

"So Allen." Johanna said casually. "You really from the Capitol?" The effect was unnerving. The room fell silent almost immediately all head turned to him.

Some tried to pretend they weren't paying attention but most just stared.

"Uhh." Allen knew that were being watched so it wasn't smart to contradict the president's story, but he wasn't going to get anywhere with these people if they resented him with the full force of which they hated the Capitol.

"Yeah I was born in the Capitol, but I know a lot about the Districts since I got to travel quite a bit." The lie was horrible and Allen knew it.

Under normal circumstances Allen was an excellent liar but with the incredibly limited information he had and the monitors in place that was the best Allen could do on the spot. The tributes looked at him with narrowed eyes and contemplative faces.

He tried to tell them with the look on his face that he hated the Games but he wasn't sure if it got across or not.

"So how were you chosen for the Games?" Johanna asked again.

"They did a secret reaping like in the Districts but no cameras." He said. She nodded playing with her food like she couldn't care less what his answers were but Allen could tell by the slightly furrowed brow and tilted head she was listening intently.

After lunch they returned to the training center. Allen once again followed Katniss around and was soon approached by Mags the elderly women who had volunteered in place of the young crazed women from District 4.

"You're from District 4 right?" Katniss asked. Allen was surprised at the gentleness in her voice as she addressed the elderly women. "How about you teach me how to tie knots and I'll show you how to shoot?" Mags was good at knots so they spent some time at the knotting station.

Allen was horrible because of the gloves he was wearing, but years of verbal and physical abuse made Allen reluctant to reveal his hand if it wasn't necessary.

They made their way to the archery station where Katniss chose a bow and swung a quiver of arrows on her shoulder. She entered the simulation room and started the archery program.

Allen watched in fascination as yellow holograms appeared out of nowhere and charged Katniss with various weapons.

She calmly drew arrow after arrow shooting down every last one of her attackers. Many more appeared from different angles.

One was above her on the balcony with a holographic bow and arrow of its own but it was no match for Katniss's speed. She grabbed two arrows at once and shot down two holograms causing them to crumble.

Clapping echoed around Allen as the other tributes who had stopped to watch applauded Katniss's amazing performance.

Allen could tell that she was truly an excellent shot and had clearly practiced for many years. She exited the room and grinned at him. Allen returned the smile patting her on the back.

"I didn't know you could shoot so well." He said.

"Well I guess you didn't spend enough with me." She replied with a smirk.

"Can you shoot runt?" Allen prickled at the name. It was almost as bad as beansprout and he hated being called a beansprout. He turned to face Johanna.

"No I've never tried archery before." He smiled keeping his face neutral. Finnick surveyed him skeptically.

"He couldn't pick up a bow even if he wanted." Allen frowned in Finnick's direction. _Why does that guy insist on disliking me?_ Allen wondered.

"I'm sure I could if it was necessary." Allen said vaguely.

"Like a Capitol pet like you've ever had to lift a thing in your life." This time it was the male tribute from 7, Blight if Allen recalled correctly.

"I've had my fair share of close shaves." Allen said. That was an understatement really, pretty much every minute of his life had been close shaves even before he joined the Order.

"What would you know about danger? What would a young brat like you know about suffering?" The rough sneering voice of Cashmere sliced across the small crows.

Allen couldn't help but give a cold humorous laugh. He knew just as much if not more about danger and suffering than any other person standing in the room.

He could tell that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the other tributes if he didn't earn their respect.

Allen sighed and shrugged walking into the simulation room.

It was about time they knew that he wasn't some pampered Capitol pet that hadn't seen a day of fighting.

They were about to see who they were either going to fight or become allies with.

* * *

**Note: Thought I should let everyone know that Finnick is just being unfriendly because he doesn't trust Allen (since it's pretty obvious there's something different about him) and since he's involved with protecting Katniss he's even more distant with him. I really like Finnick and I want to make it clear that I'm not trying to make him out to be a jerk or anything. He's just trying complete his job of protecting Katniss. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games: Catching Fire, or D. Gray-Man.**

Katniss was unnerved at the dark look and cold voice with which Allen replied to Cashmere's question.

The boy had always struck her as the kind polite kind of person but now he looked after facing horrors she still had trouble speaking of in the last Games Katniss couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine.

Allen turned his back to his fellow tributes and walked in to the simulation room Katniss had just exited. She was confused because he held no weapon instead he seemed to press the hand-to-hand combat option on the screen.

The room darkened and lit up again this time revealing a dozen holographic opponents that rushed Allen simultaneously.

Allen watched with a cold calculated look as the glowing yellow soldiers ran towards him with various glowing weaponry.

They were slow and clumsy compared to Kanda and Lavi whom Allen was use to sparring with.

Allen flipped and spun out of the way with the ease and grace of an acrobat. He brought a round house kick down on one hologram and it exploded. Spinning to avoid the spear thrown at him by another hologram Allen delivered a fierce punch to second opponent and sweeping the feet from under a third.

The one he punched exploded and dodging the ax of a hologram and allowing it to clash with the hologram Allen had swept onto the floor they both exploded. Six holograms swung swords, threw knives, and hurled maces all of which Allen avoided lazily.

He could feel the familiar rush of battle start to course through his veins and he felt more alert than he had ever felt since he entered Katniss's world. Knowing that he wouldn't hurt anything in the simulation Allen lashed out with all his strength obliterating the remaining holograms.

When the program ended he wasn't even breathing hard in fact he felt even more energized.

For a moment he had forgotten the reason he entered the simulation in the first place but then turned to see a dozen stunned faces staring at him through the class doors.

Suddenly feeling awkward Allen just smiled sheepishly back at the Victors.

* * *

"Congratulations Katniss half the Victors want you as an ally so you have your pick." Haymitch said with grudging respect.

Katniss sat with Peeta and Allen on the plush couches on their apartment on the 12th floor of the training center.

"Of course they saw her shoot." Peeta said matter of factly.

"And for reasons beyond me I've been told that if you're interested Allen there are tributes who want to ally with you." Haymitch said, "Although when I became your personal message delivery boy I don't know." He added under his breath.

"I want Wiress, Beetee, and Mags." Katniss said.

Peeta snorted.

"The other tributes call them Nuts and Volts. They're kind of a joke to the others."

Allen frowned disapprovingly and Katniss was glad for his support.

"Anyone else?" Haymitch pushed. Katniss looked down at the couch thinking.

She wasn't sure if it was a good idea but if she had to have allies it might as well be with people that she could at least mildly trust or get along with.

"Allen." She said firmly.

The boy jerked his head in surprise.

Katniss was surprised too. She had never thought of Allen as an ally before. She thought of him as person who was worthy of protecting or to pity but now she knew that he would be a worthy partner.

She wasn't sure but Allen's combat skills were probably better then hers. He had been vague about what being an Exorcist involved. She assumed that they fought but she never imagined a small lean person like Allen could ever hold up in a fist fight.

Perhaps she had underestimated what the Exorcists went through.

Allen had said that they were fighting a war but Katniss had never imagined the ferocity it might entail.

"You can't afford to be burdened with any more people especially if you're serious about having Wiress, Beetee, and Mags." Haymitch said harshly.

He had never been one for sensitivity or politeness.

Before Allen could protest Peeta cut in.

"You didn't see him fight today." The confidence and matter of fact way Peeta spoke made Haymitch scrutinize Allen with narrowed eyes. "He could probably take us both on."

"Doubt it." Haymitch grunted but the distaste in his voice had faded, replaced by curiosity.

"I promise not to be a burden. I stand by what I said before I won't kill anyone in the Games even if you think I'm just being naïve. I will protect Katniss, Peeta and anyone else I can." Allen's voice was calm and his face was an unreadable mask.

That was one thing that unnerved Katniss. When Allen didn't want one to see through him it was impossible to know what he was thinking or even what he was feeling. That calm practiced look and false innocent smile protected the enigma's secrets and guarded them well.

"I'll tell the other tributes you still thinking about it." Haymitch said before exiting.

After the little stunt Allen had pulled the day before all the tributes now accepted him into their circles of chatter and training. Some tributes had even given him lessons on using certain weaponry in return for some sparring patches.

Allen found that he liked quite a few of the tributes and some he wanted to protect just on instinct. He had even spent some times talking in soft soothing voices to the morphlings who found his fair fascinating and responded well to his kind and gentle demeanor.

The rest of training had gone well and soon Katniss told Allen that it was time for individual assessments.

The other Victors didn't seem very concerned with it.

The old lady Mags whom Allen liked very much mentioned that she would take a nap.

Allen had no idea what he would do. He wouldn't be able to showcase any of his real talents.

He still had no idea what he was going to do when he entered the private assessment.

To his surprise the area where the Gamemakers were supposed to be watching was empty.

Allen felt his muscles tense and he slipped on a perfect poker face when a cold venomous voice sounded behind.

"President Snow. What a surprise." Allen said pleasantly as he turned to face the pale, lined face of Snow.

He wore a dark suite that made his white hair and beard stand out. Somehow he looked out of place not standing in a television screen or with a majestic building behind him.

"Mr. Walker." He began, "I don't know who you are but I know that you aren't from… let's say around here are you?" Allen knew despite his incredible skills at lying that it wouldn't get him very far.

"I would say no. In fact I think I don't really belong here at all but since I'm here I might as well make the most of it." He chirped happily.

"Mr. Walker I'm an honest person you will not win the Games." He didn't say "cannot" on purpose. Allen knew that the president would make sure he died in that arena.

"I don't plan to." Allen replied simply "There are never winners of this 'game' of yours. What you are trying to accomplish cannot be done through Games and demonstrations. You are only fueling a spark that will burst into flames."

"Not if someone isn't there to make sure the flames don't go out." Katniss. He was talking about Katniss.

The hushed conversation between Katniss, Bettee, and Wiress made sense. Allen knew what this Game was about now. President Snow was trying to quell the sparks of rebellion in this country.

"Mr. Walker are you going to be a problem?" He said bluntly. _Not very subtle is he?_

"I will protect those that I can in the arena, that's a promise. You and I both know this isn't my war but it doesn't mean I'm going to let innocent people die." Allen never let his smile slip off his face.

"Don't try to play hero boy, this country might not be paradise now but what these fools are trying to accomplish will only leave the population in worse shape." Allen was surprised to hear concern in his voice. It seemed as though President Snow cared about his nation.

"I think it's up to the people to decide what kind of shape they will leave the country in." He said simply.

Snow snorted and walked forward leaning in close to Allen's face.

"Katniss Everdeen cannot be allowed to live and anyone who is foolish enough to get in the way will go with her. I'll be watching you so choose wisely. Will you die as a simple tribute or a rebel who pushed the country into ruin?"

"I will be a destroyer who can save." The president's eyebrows shot up. "Sorry but I've never really learned when to give up." Without permission Allen walked away back towards the door and to his surprise it opened allowing him to leave the room leaving a frowning Snow behind.

* * *

"What did you do Peeta?" Katniss asked as she ate with Peeta, Allen, Haymitch, and her prep team around the table in their lavishly decorated dining room.

"I err... painted Rue after you buried her with flowers." Horrified gasps escaped from multiple members of Katniss's prep team. "I just wanted them to feel responsible for that little girl's death even for just a few moments." He tried to justify.

"Oh Peeta that kind of thinking is forbidden." Effie said softly.

"Why? They did kill her." Allen's voice surprised Katniss.

He usually avoided participating in their debates over the Games and Capitol other than letting a small frown or look of concentration come across his face as he listened. Effie just looked around with a scared face.

"Don't suppose this would be a good time to mention that I hung a dummy and painted Seneca Crane on it would it?" The full force of disapproval crashed down on her.

"You hung… Seneca Crane?" Cinna asked. Katniss nodded.

"Yeah I was showing my knot-tying skills." She answered.

"You would have thought we planned." Peeta said with amusement.

"You didn't?" Portia asked with her hands pressed against her eyes as though she thought if she denied it enough it would make Katniss and Peeta's words false.

"Nope. Had no idea what I would do when I walked in."

"Oh you're going to bring down so much trouble on yourselves." Effie muttered.

"In this case I have to agree with Effie." Haymitch said.

"Oh and one more thing." Katniss said. She shared a look with Peeta.

They had decided as they were waiting for their individual easements that they wouldn't have any allies. She knew that the ties made in the Games would be temporary and would have to be severed at some point so it would be better for both of them if they didn't feel responsible for anyone other than themselves.

"We don't want any allies in the Games. Just us no one else." She couldn't help but shoot an apologetic look in Allen's direction. If the teen was disappointed or saddened but he news he didn't show it in the slightest.

"Good." Haymitch said rather ferociously. "That way I won't be responsible when your stupidity gets my friends killed."

"Just what we were thinking." She replied coolly.

After dinner they sat around the couch and waited for the scores from the individual assessment to show on the screen. Allen's came up first.

"12? The highest possible score?" Katniss couldn't help sounding shocked. "What did you do?" Allen was as surprised as her. He shrugged.

"I talked." That was vague.

Both tributes from 1 and 3 got high scores along with Finnick. The rest got medium to low scores and when it came to Katniss and Peeta they both got 12s.

"Why did they do that?" Katniss asked when it was over.

"So that the others will be forced to target you." Haymitch gave a heavy sigh, "I'm going to bed I can't even look at you three." Allen raised an eyebrow noticing the mentor's change when he addressed them.

Before Katniss headed to bed she grabbed Peeta's arm and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry." She said. She wasn't even sure what she was sorry for. Making the situation worse? Not being able to guarantee that Peeta would go home? Or maybe that the truth was that she had given up and knew she would die in the arena.

"Why did you do it?" Peetas asked. Katniss knew he was asking about her stunt with the individual assessments.

"I guess I wanted to show them that I'm not just a piece in their game." She smiled recalling the occasion she first heard those words from Peeta during the first games.

"Me too." Peeta slipped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. "I haven't given up on sending you home but if I were honest."

"President Snow probably gave direct orders to kill us in the arena."

"Yeah probably." She had been playing with that idea ever since she heard about the special conditions under which the third Quarter-Quell would be hosted.

She knew she was going to die in the arena but she hadn't given up hope on getting Peeta hope. She would be the brave martyr the rebellion needed in the Games and Peeta would stay alive to turn his heart break and anger into words that would change thousands of people and shape the rebellion.

If she was doomed to die then she would do it without playing to the rules of the Capitol.

Katniss looked into Peeta's eyes and knew that he would be beyond furious if he knew anything she was thinking.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Spend every possible minute with you." Katniss smiled and pulled him away.

* * *

Allen sat in the chair provided for his interview the day before the Games with Caesar Flickerman. He was glad that his stylist hadn't made him wear anything ridiculous. He just had a smart white suite and gloves. Giving his dazzling smile to the crowd he let Caesar start.

"So Allen I think we were all rather surprised when President Snow announced that there would be a tribute from the Capitol what is it like to be the first Capitol tribute in history?"

"Well Caesar I think President Snow was very considerate to include a tribute from the Capitol for this Game. I mean it's hardly fair if it's only the Districts that have to give tributes right?" His kept his smile innocent and kept his tone light.

"Yes very considerate of him." Caesar gave a laugh. "Do you think you can win the Games you are up against other Victors who have more experience and support?"

"Well I think that with some help from the other tributes I'll be strong enough." Allen knew that this was probably his last chance to announce something publically and even though he couldn't be blunt he hoped the Districts would at least get his message. "It is only natural that we'd be stronger if the tributes had some allies right?"

"Yes it does make sense for some to make alliances. Well your three minutes is up." Caesar stood and Allen stood with him waving to the crazy Capitol crowd and giving them a smile. "Allen Walker everyone!" Caesar cried out with enthusiasm.

He walked up behind the interview area to an elevated stand behind the two chairs where he would stand and watch the next interviews.

He noticed that the other tributes had the same idea as him.

There were of course many tributes who were either too out of it to know what was going on during their interviews to fight back or who were just exited for another game, but there were enough tributes who were witty enough to fight the Capitol.

Cashmere talks about how she can't stop crying because of all the love she feels for the people in the Capitol and how her fans were going to be so heartbroken when they lost her while Gloss recalled fondly of the kindness showed to him and his sister in the Capitol.

Beetee questioned the legality of the Quell and Finnick made half the crowd burst into tears by reciting a poem he wrote for his one true love.

To Allen's surprise even Johanna Mason commented on how the Games were so cruel. Surely no one expected such a beautiful and deep bond to form between the Victors and Capitol citizens and how such a deep bond should never be severed.

Seeder recalls how in District 11 they believed President Snow was all powerful and if he was then he could stop the Games. Chaff followed by insisting that Snow could change the Games if he wanted.

Allen had to hide his amusement at the crowd's reaction when Katniss entered the stage wearing a stunning wedding gown bejeweled with pearls. The crowd was a wreck. They cried and some even creamed for a change in the Games.

Even Caesar, who Allen had to give credit to for showing unwavering professionalism, was starting to lose his composure.

Practically yelling for the crowd to quiet he asked Katniss.

"So this is obviously a very emotional night. I think that everyone here is more than a little disappointed that a certain wedding didn't take place." Katniss nodded pretending to restrain tears.

"Yes but at least President Snow was thoughtful enough to let everyone see my dress." She gestured to her silky gown.

"May we have the honor?" Caesar gestured at the front of the stage asking Katniss to twirl for the audience.

She obliged.

Allen had to put some effort in keeping his mask on when Katniss's dress in flames.

The curled and consumed her gown until nothing but a dress made of glistening black feathers remained. She raised her arms and a pair of wings with white patches on them spread across the stage.

The crowd's screams echoed like thunder.

"Wow you stylist really has outdone himself!" Caesar exclaimed.

"A mockingjay, the bird I wear on my pin as a token."

"Well done Cinna take a bow." From the crowd Cinna rose and gave a gracious bow.

Allen was somewhat nervous for him. What if President Snow punished him for his defiance?

Allen had never heard of the bird before but he knew it meant something to the people or else Cinna wouldn't have designed her dress that way.

Recognition flashed across Caesar's face.

He clearly knew that the bird meant much more than just Katniss's token.

Katniss gave a small curtsy and walked up to the overview area to stand next to Chaff as Peeta walked on stage. He was wearing a dark suite and white gloves similar to what a groom would wear.

He waved and gave a charming smile before settling himself next to Caesar.

"So Peeta what was it like finding out about the Quell and knowing that you would never get a chance to marry Katniss?"

"Well we were all shocked when the Quell was announced I mean we won our Game and everyone seemed to be happy for us." Caesar nodded sympathetically. Peeta took a deep breath before asking. "Do you think you could keep a secret?" Everyone gave a small laugh.

"Sure Peeta."

"Katniss and I already got married." Allen could tell that Peeta was lying so what was he up to. Listening closely as the boy continued. "Not officially of course." He said in answer to Caesar's look of confusion. "It's just a small ritual we have in 12 and to me and Katniss it means more than any old piece of paper saying we're married."

"Well I'm glad you two got to enjoy a couple moths of happiness together."

"I'm not. I wish we had never done it." The bitterness in Peeta's voice seemed to confuse Caesar.

"But surely a few moments of time together is better than none."

"Normally I would agree with you if it weren't…" He trailed off.

"If it weren't for what?" Caesar pushed.

"If it weren't for the baby." The effect was instantaneous.

The crowd exploded in cried of cruelty and how the Games had to be stopped.

Even Allen couldn't help give a small smile.

Peeta had just lit the bomb that all the tributes had been building. The cries of the crowd were so loud no one could hear anything Caesar Flickerman was saying anymore.

Peeta nodded to the audience before dutifully taking his spot next to Katniss and the other tributes.

He held his hand out to Katniss who took it. They both had tears in their eyes.

Allen held out a hand to Cashmere next to him and to his surprise she took it offering her own hand to her brother next to her.

Soon all the victors clasped hands forming one unbroken chain and raised their joined hands into the air.

It was an undeniable demonstration of unity.

In the chaos of the screaming crowd and confusion on stage the Capitol couldn't shut down the screen in time.

Everyone had seen the Victor's joined hands before the stage went dark.

* * *

**Wow this chapter is longer than the others ones. Sorry about that or maybe that's good I'm not sure but it just wrote itself so yay!**

**Thank you if you have made it this far and I appreciate the support. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games: Catching Fire, or D. Gray-Man.**

Katniss didn't let Peeta go that night. Tomorrow was the Games and she had already said goodbye to Haymitch and she knew she wouldn't have the chance to say anything to anyone else other than her prep team the next day.

She was glad that even though she would most likely be dead within the next few days something happened on the stage that couldn't be undone.

Everyone had seen the moment of unity.

The Victors had staged their own small rebellion and maybe that would be enough to allow a real one to grow and thrive.

Katniss knew that the chain of hands was most likely the first sign of unity that anyone had seen since the Dark Days.

At dawn Katniss reluctantly let Peeta be led away from her and she met Cinna so he could prepare her for the Games.

On the hovercraft that would take her to the arena she allowed the attendants to inject the electronic tracker into her left forearm.

Now the Capitol would be aware of her every move.

The outfit given this year was a blue jumpsuit that zipped up in the front paired with a wide plastic belt covered in purple plastic. The shoes were nylon with rubber soles. The cloth was thin and wouldn't provide much protection against the cold or water. Cinna had noticed too,

"Based on the outfit I would say tropical." He said rubbing the thin fabric between his fingers.

They enter the small white prep room where Cinna gave Katniss one last kiss on her forehead.

"I'm still betting on you girl on fire." He says warmly. Katniss only nodded in response.

"Thank you for everything Cinna." Katniss blurted out. She wasn't sure if Cinna understood that when she said that she meant not just his outfits but his support, his belief and the goodness in him that rubbed off on her. She had come to trust and rely on him and now this was the last time she would see him.

Cinna nodded and backed away a few steps so she could prepare to enter the arena.

Katniss stood on the metal plate and let the glass cylinder descend over her waiting for the metal plate to rise into the arena. She waited expectantly but raised a quizzical eyebrow when nothing happened.

Cinna shook his head in confusion when Katniss looked towards him for an answer.

The door behind Cinna burst open revealing three Peacekeepers that held Cinna down while beating him with metal gloves. Crimson blood spilled over the white floor painting a sickening image. Screams echo but they belonged to Katniss as panic overwhelmed her brain and she pounded desperately on the glass trying to reach the bloodied and broken body of Cinna.

"No! Stop it!" She screamed uselessly.

The Peacekeepers don't even look at her as they drag Cinna'a limp body away from her sobbing figure.

She tried to regain her composure as the metal plate started to rise.

At first Katniss was blinded.

The space around her feet seemed to shine like a mirror reflecting sunlight.

The sun beamed down her head and a warm breeze could be felt blowing around her.

As her eyes adjusted she noticed the water surrounding her on all four sides and the gentle rhythm of lapping liquid against her shoes. She could only think of one thing.

_This is no place for a girl on fire._

* * *

President Snow sat in his elegant wooden chair watching a screen with his fingers stroking the frame of a tattered book.

Only the presidents knew about this ancient secret that had survived the first rebellion.

The book spoke of a mysterious young man who appeared out of nowhere and spoke of coming from a different world. This man wielded unknown power and with his appearance came the rebellion from District 13.

He disappeared one day without anyone every finding out his identity and his purpose.

Closing the book with a thud Snow looked back up to the screen.

A young white haired teen was shown standing on a metal plate in a sea of water. His eyes screwed up to block out the blinding light. His face was tense with anticipation.

The mysterious man the book spoke of appeared 75 years ago.

* * *

Allen raised his right arm reluctantly as the Capitol attendant approached with what he said was an electronic tracker they would inject to follow his movements in the game.

When the attendant was surprised by the fact that the needle with the tracker only broke when he tried to inject it into Allen's left arm he had given up and shot into his right instead.

Allen was ushered onto a steel plate as a glass cylinder descended upon his.

A few moments later he was raised up into the arena. Allen blinked hard trying to block out the blinding light that filled his vision.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 75th Hunger Games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor." Allen noticed that he was standing in a field of water with the shining metal cornucopia containing all the supplies and weapons about 40 yards away on what appeared to an island.

Twelve thin strips of land radiated from the center dividing the circular body of water, cutting it like a piece of pie.

In each sector of water there are a pair of tributes expect in Allen's. He shared a sector with the tributes from District 1 Gloss and Cashmere.

Beyond the water there was a sandy shore and dense green canopy like the rain forest Allen remembered from India.

As the countdown approached 10 Allen knew where he needed to go. Katniss told him there was always a bloodbath the beginning of the game as all the tributes fought for possession of the Cornucopia.

That's where he needed to be if he were to try to prevent as many causalities as possible.

When the gong rang out Allen tried to jump into the water to get to one of the narrow strips of land that would gain him access to the Cornucopia, but something odd happened.

The plate under him slipped ever so slightly.

To any onlooker it would have seemed as though Allen had slipped on his own, but as he face planted into the salty waves he knew that his fight against the Capitol had already begun.

Snow couldn't be overly obvious in his efforts to kill him since it would be odd if it seemed as though the Gamemakers were trying to off the Capitol tribute above all the rest but he certainly didn't have any problems giving the other tributes a edge to kill him.

Allen hit the waves hard but was a strong swimmer and immediately started making his way toward land.

Unfortunately his slip had given other Victors a chance to reach the Cornucopia first.

With a pang in his chest Allen saw that there was already a crumpled body lying next to the Cornucopia. Katniss had a bow and a sheath of arrows swung over her shoulder and she was taking aim at Enobaria but she darted into the water.

Another arrow lodged itself in Gloss's leg and he dove back into the safety of the water too.

"Anything helpful?" It was Finnick's voice. Allen had thought Katniss wasn't working with anyone other than Peeta but he guessed circumstances changed.

"Weapons! Nothing but Weapons." Katniss called back.

Reaching one of the thin strips of land Allen started running as fast as he could towards the other tributes still at the Cornucopia.

District 1 and 2 seemed to have formed an alliance liked Allen suspected they would.

It didn't matter to him right then though the more alliances the less he would have to interfere.

Finnick dragged Peeta with him to join Mags and Katniss on the little island. Allen was glad to see that the other tributes were still standing on their perspective plates unable to brave the waters.

Beetee and Wiress were swimming away upon realizing that the purple belts on their outfits were flotation devices.

Getting closer a knot formed in his heart as he noticed two more bodies. Both Cecelia and Woof from District 8 lay dead, killed, Allen suspected, by the other alliance of 1 and 2.

He gritted his teeth.

If he got just a little more of a head start but he knew that in battle two seconds meant the difference between life and death.

Katniss noticed his approach and raised an arrow.

Allen let his eyes widen, staring at her questioningly.

There was apprehension in her stance and her face was shadowed.

Finnick showed no such hesitation he threw a trident with blinding speed. Allen instinctively caught it with his left hand allowing the strength of his Innocence left arm stop the trident in its place. Finnick had always tried to keep a calm and charming composure but his face was ridiculous.

"I'm not going to fight you guys unless you force me to." He said simply gently tossing the trident back at Finnick allowing him to catch it easily.

His face became even more shocked and confused it that was humanly possible.

Allen gave him credit for recovering quickly.

"Come on Katniss." He swung Mags over his shoulder and started dashing towards the lush jungle. Katniss followed but hesitated for a moment.

"Come with us." She said. Allen smiled but shook his head.

"I'll find you but I have work to do here." She didn't have time to say anything else. Allen only saw her sweeping away her hair as she took off with her companions away from the Cornucopia which was starting to get crowded as more and more tributes figured out that their suites kept them from drowning.

Allen didn't care how odd it looked he swept towards the fights erupting around the Cornucopia.

To everyone's general confusion Allen didn't attempt to kill them just sidestepped attacks and stopped weapons from finding their mark.

Knocking the knife out of Cashmere's hand and sweeping Gloss's already injured leg from under him gave the tributes from 9 and 10 enough time to run off into the jungle.

Brutus aimed a spear at Seeder the tributes from 11 but Allen caught it.

"Go!" He yelled at the middle-aged women. She gratefully did so going out of range of the career pack. Brutus, Enobaria, Gloss, and Cashmere were in various states of shock at the precision and ease Allen demonstrated as he avoided their attacks.

They reluctantly retreated to the beach and waited. Allen knew they were waiting for him to leave so he quickly walked over to the three dead tributes.

The drunken man from 5 and Cecelia and Woof from 8 lay unmoving on the stone wet stone surface.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He said softly.

Allen had known from the start that he wouldn't be able to save everyone so why was there still a stinging in his eyes?

At least in this world their soul would be able to rest in peace without the chance of being returned to the world of the living as Akuma.

Allen dashed towards the wood in the same direction (or he hoped it was the same direction) as Katniss did when she disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"Timcanpy! I'm so glad to see you." Allen cried out when a golden flash caught the corner of his eyes as his golem appeared next to him. "You made it!"

The night before Allen had told Tim to follow him with discretion and meet up with him the arena but he was worried the Golem wouldn't make it.

Tim nudged Allen affectionately.

"Yeah I missed you too. Could you find Katniss for me? I'm completely lost."

Tim gave an over exaggerated nod and swept into dense green foliage filling the forest. A few moments later the little Golem reappeared flapping his golden wings urgently. Allen tensed knowing that something was causing Tim distress.

"Lead the way!" He ran after the flash of gold crashing through the jungle towards Katniss.

If the golem was nervous then it could mean only one thing. Katniss was in danger.

* * *

"Peeta!" Katniss screamed "Peeta wake up!" Finnick pushed her roughly out of the way and began pumping the spot above Peeta's stopped heart.

At first there was only panic in Katniss's mind and she drew an arrow ready to shoot Finnick but then Peeta gasped and his eyes flutter open.

"Careful there's a force field up there." Peeta coughed.

Katnissed laughed weakly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You hit the force field and flew back, you were dead Peeta!" Choked sobbing noises escaped her throat much to her fury.

Katniss didn't cry, she was strong, she had to be.

"Are you okay Katniss?" Peeta asked gently.

"She's fine it's just the hormones from the baby." Katniss glared at Finnick.

He saved Peeta's life twice now.

How would Katniss kill him when their alliance crumbled?

Using the soft green moss Mags handed her Katniss blew her nose and wiped her messy face. Finnick's eyes widened in alarm and he grabbed the trident he had dropped ready to throw it.

"Katniss! Are you okay?" The pale figure of Allen Walker fell out of a nearby bush. He looked distinctly comical with leaves tangled into his hair and a startled expression on his face as he tripped and fell in front of Finnick.

"Allen?" Katniss held up a hand to prevent Finnick from skewering him. "How did you find us?" He sat up crossing his leg.

"Tim led me here." He held out his hand allowing the golden golem fly into his hand.

"What is that?" Finnick asked.

"Timcanpy is a golem don't worry he's not dangerous, helpful though." He explained as Tim chewed his hand affectionately. "My friend invented him."

To Katniss's amusement Finnick still looked skeptical and hovered over the creature with his trident ready to spear it if the golem tried anything. The charming, strong, sweetheart of the Captiol was threatened by a tiny flying golden ball no bigger than his fist.

Allen turned his gaze to Peeta looking concerned.

"Is he okay?" Peeta nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. They have a force field around the arena I wouldn't recommend touching it." He laughed weakly and Katniss helped him to his feet.

"You don't know where we can find freshwater do you?" Finnick asked.

"Nope!" Allen said with too much enthusiasm for Katniss.

Finnick snorted distastefully.

"Well we should keep moving. We need to find a good camping spot before sundown. Katniss you could tell where the force field was couldn't you." Katniss nodded reluctantly.

She didn't want to reveal what Beetee and Wiress had shown her about the distortion in the force field so she decided to make up a story.

"I could hear it. I sounds a lot like the electric fence in 12 but quieter. Can't you guys hear it?" They shook their heads. "That's odd come to think of it I can only hear it from my left ear you know the one the Capitol surgeons fixed after the first Game."

_That should keep the Capitol focused on the poor surgeons who had the misfortune of fixing her ear. _She thought. Their group accepted her story and let her lead them to prevent anymore unpleasant run ins with the force field.

Everyone gathered and decided to continue moving carefully through the jungle.

Katniss obviously lying about being able to hear the force field resorted to tossing nuts at the air in front of them to be safe.

They soon found that the small nuts Katniss was originally using to check the location of the force field were edible much to Allen's delight.

Katniss noticed that Finnick stayed in the back and kept a wary eye on the boy as he shared armfuls of nuts with Mags.

After a quick climb to the top of a tree Katniss was able to confirm that they were in a dome shaped arena with the perfect wheel in the middle that was the Cornucopia.

After a few hundred more yards of walking Mags and Peeta were too tired to go on so Finnick, Katniss, and Allen helped set up camp.

They still hadn't found any water. That wasn't good. Katniss was getting thirsty and she could tell her allies were started to get dehydrated.

Katniss went out hunting and returned with a squirrel like rodent which they threw against the force field to cook. She was surprised to see Allen stick to eating the nuts. Finnick and Mags had made them a comfortable area with walls and a roof woven from grass.

All five of them sat in a circle resting after the meal wishing they had something to wash it down with.

Awkward conversation was made to keep things casual but Katniss only had one thought in her head.

_This was going to be a long game._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games: Catching Fire, or D. Gray-Man.**

**Can't believe we're at chapter 10 already. Well at least we made it to the Games this is when the fun stuff happens.**

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang! The sound of the cannon signaling the death of tributes ripped through the group of five.

Katniss held her breath and counted waiting for the total bloodbath toll to be announced.

Silence.

_That's odd…_ She thought, _only three_. That wasn't possible was it? Last year in the games half the tributes had died in the initial blood bath at the Cornucopia.

"Three?" Peeta asked.

Finnick glared at Allen.

"You did something didn't you?" Allen looked up innocently from his meal consisting of wild force field fried nuts.

"Don't know what you mean." He said with a smile.

Sometimes Allen unnerved Katniss for reasons she couldn't really explain. Yet despite that she had still allowed him to join their alliance.

"Don't play dumb with me." Finnick's voice was wary. "You… you stopped my trident with one hand when it should have killed you, how? Where did you learn to fight?" Finnick's voice almost sounded mildly offended that Allen had busted his trusty trident.

Katniss wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not but a dark aura seemed to creep up around Allen.

He chuckled evilly and started to mutter something about stupid masters, and cursed debt.

Timcanpy slapped Allen with its tail and that seemed to snap the young teen out of it.

"Sorry wha? Oh yeah. I learned to fight doing my job and when I was training with my master. And as for the Cornucopia I just tried to make sure there weren't any unnecessary death." He shrugged like it was not big deal.

"Is your left arm a prosthetic?" Finnick asked.

"You mean like a fake arm? No it's mine." Finnick looked at Allen with narrowed eyes. Katniss knew that Allen's arm was Innocence but she doubted Finnick would accept the story Allen had gave her about coming from a different world.

"Look I know Katniss seems to trust you," He gave Katniss a look that made her frown at him. "But if we are going to be allies in the games you have to tell us what's with your arm. I thought it was just a Capitol modified arm but after seeing you stop my weapon with it…" Finnick eyed Allen's scaly black hand with the green cross embedded into it pursing his lips.

Allen kept his face politely blank as he pondered how he should answer Finnick's question.

He would most likely have to activate his Innocence during the games to protect himself or his allies at some point in the game and it made more sense to explain some of it to Finnick now to satisfy his thirst for knowledge, at least until it was absolutely necessary he reveal the truth.

Allen sighed.

"I was born with this deformed arm. My parents abandoned me when I was young because of it. I know you're going to find this hard to believe but my arm is made out of a special substance called Innocence and I guess you could say it's my weapon. At least it's very strong." He looked at Finnick to see if the man was following.

The intelligent green eyes locked with his. His gaze was focused and intent.

"What is Innocence?" Allen paused. How was he going to explain Innocence without explaining about Akuma then it would lead to the whole he was from different world story.

"It's a special substance very few people can wield." He tried to dodge vaguely.

Finnick snorted disdainfully knowing that Allen wasn't going to give him any straight answers or truly answer his questions.

The group let the conversation come to a stop.

The night sky projected the faces of the dead tributes, the drunken man from 5 and both tributes from 8.

Allen closed his eyes remembering each of their faces. He muttered a silent apology leaning against a tree closing his eyes. Timcanpy making himself comfortable in his white hair.

Katniss pressed her cheek against the cool grass mat Finnick and Mags had woven for them. It cooled down bur burning face nicely.

Technically Finnick was supposed to have first watch and the rest could get some rest but she knew that everyone was lying awake due to the heat and their thirst. Suddenly a small silver parachute appeared, floating down gently to the center of their circle. Allen's eyes shot open and he approached it carefully.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I gift from our couches and sponsors." Peeta provided. Katniss opened it to find a hollow metal tube with an opening like the end of children's slides on one end.

"What is that?" Finnick asked. Allen took the metal tube in his hand and examined it.

"It's a spile." Allen decided.

Katniss almost smacked herself. Of course it was.

She grabbed it from him and walked over to the nearest tree pounding it into the wood.

At first nothing happened but then a gentle trickle of water fell, turning into a steady stream.

They all whooped in glee but silenced themselves as soon as they realized they were in the arena and could potentially give their position away to enemy parties. After everyone drank their fill of water Katniss could see their mood improved considerably.

Finnick offered to take keep watch so Katniss settled down in the soft grass mats. She felt exhaustion catch up with her and as she closed her eyes she noticed that while Allen was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed he was definitely wide awake.

Bong! Bong! Bong! A sound like a gong jerked Katniss awake. Mags and Peeta were still sleeping but Finnick and Allen were alert and counting just like her. 12 bongs rang out before silence fell again.

"One for each district?" Katniss asked confused. There didn't seem to be any purpose to the gong, at least not so far.

Finnick shrugged.

The only thing that happened was lighting striking one of the tallest trees and a lighting storm started. _Probably rain for all the other tributes without spiles_. She thought.

The Gamemakers couldn't have all the tribute die of dehydration.

That wouldn't be any fun.

"I'll take the watch from here, rest Finnick." Katniss offered.

He shuffled uncomfortably. "Don't worry I've got it." She reassured him.

He nodded and curled up with his trident in hand.

Allen went back to leaning on his tree but Katniss noticed he still wasn't asleep.

The lightning stopped to be replaced the pounding of rain a few hundred yards away. She waited quietly for the rain to reach them but it never did.

Suddenly the sound of a cannon ripped through the air.

Another tribute was dead.

A frown creased Allen's smooth face and a look of sadness settled over him as he continued to lean against the tree with eyes shut.

Moments after the rain stopped an eerie mist began creeping towards them.

It was natural.

The rain hitting the warm earth must have caused some steam but something made the hairs on the back of Katniss's neck stand up.

Something was wrong.

Allen's eyes opened.

"Something isn't right." He frowned noticing the advancing fog. Tendrils reached out as if the mist was prowling towards them like a hungry tiger stalking his prey. Katniss noticed that the fog was advancing in an unnatural straight line.

She shouted for everyone to wake up as the first blister started appearing on her skin.

"Get up!" Allen helped Katniss wake everyone from their restless sleep.

Finnick was the first to wake.

Noticing the advancing fog he swung Mags over his shoulder and took off.

Despite Peeta's insistence that he was fine Allen could see his movements were slow and sluggish. Katniss tried to support Peeta in an effort to help him run faster. Allen was right behind them. Tim flew around in frantic circles leading the way in the front of the group.

The mist was creeping towards them much faster now. Suddenly a burning sensation seared Allen's back. He cried out and stumbled as the acidic mist seeped into his skin. Katniss looked back.

"Come on! Run!" Her voice was panicked. He saw in her wide eyes an animal instinct to run for her life but she stood her ground.

Getting back up on his feet Allen plowed forward helping Katniss's efforts in dragging Peeta along.

This time it was Allen's turn to look around as he heard a pained cry from behind him. Katniss's arm was jerking as if she was going to have a seizure but only her arm jerked instead of her entire body.

"The gas affects our nerves." Allen's voice was horrified as he realized the white wall creeping towards them was more dangerous than any human enemy.

Picking up Peeta on his back ignoring the blonde's protest Allen helped Katniss up and ran catching up to Finnick.

They were making good progress ahead of the gas heading towards the water at the Cornucopia then suddenly something in the air shifted.

The mist began advancing rapidly as if a gust of wind suddenly blew it towards the tributes.

Allen's silvery eyes widened.

The Capitol certainly didn't like him if they were making (at least in his opinion) a rather obvious attempt to finish their group off.

Pushing himself at full speed he grabbed Katniss's wrist and dragged her at unnatural speeds running for the crescent of water glittering in the night that was slowly coming in to view. Flinging Katniss past the woods onto the sandy beach Allen cursed as a call came from behind.

Finnick was struggling to get up as angry red blister peppered his skin, his limbs jerking uncontrollably.

The main body of the mist was only a few yards away. Dropping Peeta onto the edge of the beach hoping Katniss would make sure he got to safety Allen sprinted as fast as he could ignoring his own searing blisters forming along his right arm and neck. He swung Mags over him and supported Finnick's weight as the fog began catching up.

"Leave me you're not going to make it like this." Finnick croaked. His voice was terrible as if the blisters weren't just on his face and neck but also in his throat.

"Nobody is going to be left behind. Not stop talking and walk." Allen said firmly. But despite his words the fog was lapping at his legs now and the spasm that he had been so far spared from started to jerk his legs slightly.

They were only 20 feet from the beach now and Allen could see Katniss's attempt to come back and help crying out to them.

With a great heave Allen threw both Finnick and Mags as hard as he could.

They flew rather unceremoniously and landed hard with pained grunts in the sand. Allen felt slightly guilty but it was the best he could do under the circumstances. Not to mention his legs and arm had started jerking.

The only thing that seemed to be working properly was his left arm.

His Innocence seemed to be glowing slightly.

Although Allen might have been imagining the glow as he had crumpled to the warm forest floor as the mist finally swept over.

The horrible burning was all over him.

Dark spots began dancing in his eyes. Allen could almost see the self-satisfied smile on President Snow's face as he felt the burning consume him, wiping out his own thoughts.

Hearing the distorted cries of Katniss Allen muttered one last thing before the blackness consumed him.

"Crown Clown activate."

* * *

Katniss stared at the thick foliage with such intensity it was as if she was hoping that if she stared at it hard enough Allen Walker would just appear out of it unharmed. Mags and Finnick collapsed behind her with grunts.

Something shifted next to her brushing the trail of tears she didn't even know she was shedding. Katniss cursed herself quietly.

This was the second time she had cried that day and they were only one day into the Games.

"Katniss he's gone." Peeta's voice seemed to make it final. A stone dropped in Katniss's stomach.

The sweet, naïve, boy who actually thought he could get through the games without slaughtering a fellow human was gone.

"No." Her voice wasn't shaking, it wasn't even angry. It was just filled with finality.

"Katniss no one can survive in that poison." Peeta reasoned gently.

"No cannon." Through her prickling eyes she could see Peeta frown.

"You're right I haven't' heard a cannon." The fog was still swirling a few feet away but it had stopped advancing as if it had hit an invisible wall. For a few moments more Katniss just stared at the foggy forest listening to the rhythmic beat of warm, salty waves against the soft sand.

Out of the corner of her eye Katniss saw Mags slowly dragging herself towards the water.

Mags gently slipped her distorted hands into the water. Her face screwed up in pain but then it relaxed and she crawled further into the waves.

Katniss slowly turned, shoulder slumped and leaning against Peeta for comfort. They must have just missed the cannon within the misty haze of pain induced by the toxic fog.

"Look the water seems to be helping Mags." Peeta pointed to the where the old lay was now sitting half submerged in the salty water. "We should check it out."

Katniss nodded.

As Peeta led her closer to the shore something white shot past her ear. She stared at the thing, eyes widening is surprise.

It looked like silvery white fabric. The string of fabric latched itself deep into the sand like an anchor.

Something large and white flew past her being pulled by the white belt. Finnick, who had been out in a poisoned daze, widened his eyes as a familiar figure with stark white hair crashed on top of him.

"ALLEN!" Katniss cried with shock and joy.

She immediately regretted doing so as her throat burned with the effort.

The young boy was passed out on the sand next to Finnick. Timcanpy who had been hovering next to her shot forwards to his master nudging him in a worried manner.

Allen was surrounded by a strange white cloak that wrapped around his arm and a silver mask hung around his neck. The strangest thing about his appearance was that his left arm had changed into long black talons.

_That must be his Innocence_. Katniss thought.

He had told her about his ability to activate his arm into a weapon but she had no idea what kind of form it would take when he activated it.

With a burst of light the cloak vanished and his arm returned to its normal state. Peeta let a gasp escape him.

Katniss understood.

Allen's smooth porcelain skin was covered in angry blisters and his body was jerking uncontrollably as if electricity coursed through his veins instead of blood. Mags waved energetically at them, gesturing towards the salty water.

"Maybe the water will help him. Come on, help me Katniss." Katniss gently tried to lift the struggling boy and, with Peeta's help, was able to get Allen to the water's edge. As soon as her own foot touched the water Katniss gave a moan of pain.

For the first time she appreciated the phrase "rub salt into your wounds."

For a moment she thought she might pass out from the pain but as the blackness faded from her vision she noticed white vapors leaching out of her legs and draining into the water.

Peeta was also grunting in pain as he slowly immersed himself in the water and dragged Allen along with him. Allen gave an agonized cry as a repulsive amount of white wisps leaked out of his legs then his torso, arms, and neck as Katniss helped Peeta wash the toxin out of his body.

The effect was instant.

The spasm stopped and the pain slowly ebbed away.

Allen was still out of it but Katniss used some stray seashells to gently rinse Finnick's body with the salty water to ease the tendrils of poison out of his limbs. Soon he was conscious and blinked groggily sitting up taking in their situation.

Katniss noticed for the first time that the glowing light of the moon illuminated their party clearly. If the career pack attacked them now they would vulnerable.

Looking around nervously a groan drew Katniss, Finnick, and Peeta's attention.

Allen was sitting up rubbing his forehead like he was trying to get rid of a headache.

Noticing his fellow tributes he gave a sheepish grin.

"I see everyone made it out in one piece." Allen said trying to sound lighthearted.

Finnick usually calm, cool composure was gone. He was opening gawking at the white haired teen.

"You're not dead." He said.

Allen frowned at his hands looking over his body.

"I don't think I am." Peeta raised an eyebrow while Mags just sucked her thumb happily.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**So as you might have noticed Mags is not dead (don't kill me) I just think her death was one of the more unnecessary ones and with Allen there I don't think he would let her die. **


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: Hi everyone! I'm not sure if anyone remember that I mentioned that I will be taking a trip back to my home country in chapter 7. Well unfortunately for me plans changed and I'm taking off in a couple days instead and will be gone for three weeks. **

**During this time I will most likely be unable to update so I apologize in advance but I will definitely continue updating when I return. **

**Thank you for your understanding and on with the story ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games: Catching Fire, or D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

"So you are an Exorcist that comes from a different world and you fight against an evil guy named the Millennium Earl. You have an arm made of Innocence that you were born with so you can destroy Akuma?" Finnick summarized for Allen after he gave the group an abbreviated version of his identity. "Anything I missed?"

"Um nope I don't think so." Allen smiled trying to see if Finnick believed him or thought he was nuts.

"Okay then." Finnick said getting up from the sand and walking towards the salty ocean.

"Okay!? that's it?" Allen asked taken aback by Finnick's nonchalant attitude. He shrugged,

"Story is too crazy to be made up on the spot, I know how crazy people act so I know you're not nuts, and it actually explains the situation you're in and your arm so yeah." He said as if that was obviously the most logical answer.

"Peeta?" Allen sounded almost like he was hoping the baker would say that he was definitely crazy so Allen could return to the routine he had learned to expect when he explained his situation as an exorcist.

"Finnick's right." He said with a shrug. "Plus you saved all of our lives with that toxic fog so I think you're trustworthy. No reason you would lie to us right?" His smile was so kind and innocent Allen wasn't even sure how to respond for a few seconds.

"Katniss?" Finnick asked the only silent member of their group (besides Mags who was now examining seashells, occasionally muttering phrases like "shiny" or "ooo like this one".)

"Allen told me this a while ago. I believed him then I still believe him now." That seemed to end their conversation.

For some reason the calm accepting demeanor in which Allen's teammates responded to his story made him feel calmer as if a weight was lifted off his shoulder he wasn't aware was even there.

"Hey I'm pretty thirsty I'll go tap some water." Peeta offered.

The group nodded.

For a while all Allen could hear was the clang of the spile being driven into a tree. Something rustled in the woods catching Allen's attention.

He turned his head quizzically towards the woods. Something orange caught the corner of his eye.

"Katniss do you see anything wrong in the forest?" He asked. Hearing the concern in Allen's voice Katniss turned, narrowing her eyes at the jungle.

"What's wrong?" Finnick joined them.

"There's something in the woods…" Katniss trailed off trying to spot something.

Then something shifted the broad leaves apart and two glowing red, menacing eyes peeked at them from between the canopy. "Peeta's in trouble." Katniss shouted. She leapt up running towards Peeta's position with two arrows already nocked in her bow.

"Stay here okay Mags?" Allen asked kindly making sure the elderly women was going to stay put on the safety of the beach.

He motioned for Tim to stay with her before nodding to Finnick and following Katniss into the woods.

Finnick readied his trident but before Allen activated his Innocence Katniss held out a hand halting their progress.

Peeta was only a few yards away and their mysterious enemy hadn't attacked yet.

Allen didn't dare look up in fear of aggravating what he now realized as monkeys. He had seen some forest monkeys when he was traveling with Cross but none had such bright orange fur, and such malice their eyes.

"There's something wrong with these monkeys." He whispered to Katniss who was calling in a voice of forced calm for Peeta to join them.

"They're mutts." She whispered back.

"Okay." Peeta called back casually noticing the unusually measured tone Katniss was using.

"What are mutts." Allen whispered back still keeping his eyes glued to the damp ground instead of the monkeys. He could feel their gaze on him making the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"They're genetically modified monsters creating by the Capitol for war." Allen frowned in disapproval.

Peeta was making rather noisy progress toward the group. Allen was starting to hope that they could back out of the forest without having to confront the crazed mutant monkeys but he really should have known better by then, nothing he tried to do could be easy.

Peeta only glanced up at the monkeys for less than a millisecond but it was as if he had fired a shot into their midst.

With the speed of a cheetah and the ferocity of a tiger the monkeys lashed out screeching their fury into the night sky.

With a flash of light around him Allen shrouded himself with the glowing form of his Innocence.

Katniss took down one monkey with every shot making each arrow count. Finnick was equally impressive with his trident. The tree tips glinted with a deadly light as it became stained with crimson blood. Peeta hacked away with his long knife ignoring the sheath of arrows on his back.

One lashed out at Katniss and left a long gash on her shins. With one swift swipe Allen sent the monkey flying into the canopy.

It didn't rejoin the fight.

Allen used his long black claws of knock away any monkeys that came too close but a part of him was reluctant to outright kill the beasts.

Katniss must have noticed his reluctance because she shouted.

"Allen these monsters don't have souls, they're just killing machines breed to make murder the tributes in the games. You said you wanted to protect us right? We need you now!" He froze for a moment.

She was right sometime death couldn't be avoided.

It was part of the cruelty of the Games.

It didn't matter how hard anyone tried there was always going to be death and carnage left in the wake of the Hunger Games. Haymitch was right, there were survivors in the Games, but never Victors.

No one wins.

Allen twisted through the mass of oncoming monkeys registering the smell of sweat and blood as the jungle became filled with the screeches and cried of Mutts and humans alike. Allen's mind became hazy as he focused on the only thing that mattered right then, keeping his friends alive.

Crown Clown protected him from most of the monkey's claws and fangs but a one monkey managed to leave a deep cut near Allen's ankles.

He barley even felt the pain but could feel the warm liquid stain his feet making the trampled plants slippery.

"Peeta your arrows!" He heard Katniss shout behind him.

She was standing back to back with Finnick but she had only a knife left her supply of arrows completely exhausted.

Peeta was about to slip his spare sheath from his back when a large male monkey leapt towards him.

With his armed hand occupied with the sheath and Finnick busy spearing another monkey Katniss threw her knife in desperation but the Mutt avoided it with ease, claws outstretched to rip Peeta's chest. Katniss started running towards Peeta.

Allen knew she was trying to protect Peeta with her own body but could tell she wouldn't reach him in time.

He tried to shoot Crown Belt at the monkey in hopes of pulling it away from its target but a camouflaged figure beat him to it.

The morphling from District 6 materialized next to Peeta her arms outstretch, eyes wide as saucers.

She caught the monkey as if embracing it allowing the beast to sink it's fangs into her chest.

Ripping his trident from a monkey's chest Finnick charged towards Peeta, Katniss, the dead monkey who had been stabbed by Peeta and a now immobile morphling. Allen was right behind him but before they reached the group he felt something shift behind him.

Torrents of monkeys had gathered and were charging at them in a tidal wave of death. Allen knew that they wouldn't be able to fend off that many attackers. This was his only chance to protect all of them since they were gathered in one place.

"Duck!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Glad that his allies trusted him enough to hit the deck as soon as he gave the command Allen concentrated and spun allowing his cloak to fan out behind him willing it to expand outwards. The silvery fabric shot out like javelins spearing the oncoming monkeys, dropping them to the floor as Allen retracted his cloak.

"Come on!" Peeta shouted the few remaining monkeys but something made them stop.

It was as if an invisible voice was calling them back making the monkeys fade back into the foliage now green splattered with drops of red.

Soon the only sign left of their battle was the carcasses left on the forest floor and their wounds still adding fresh crimson to the duller red already staining the damp earth.

Allen turned to the group watching Katniss as she picked up the dying morphling and carrying her back towards the safety of the beach.

They emerged out of the forest as the first rays of sunlight started illuminated their bloodied figures.

Katniss knelt down cradling the suffocating women in her arms as if she was holding a young child.

"It's okay your safe now." Allen was surprised at the softness in her voice as she tried to calm the women down. He sat down next to them smiling at the sickly pale tribute. She seemed to calm slightly and was fascinated with his snowy white hair.

Allen ignored her blood covered fingers as she twirled a loose lock of hair he had framing his face.

"Thank you." He said softly. "You protected Peeta that was very brave." Mags hovered nearby, her usual happy expression turned solemn.

His eyes locked with Katniss for a moment and he saw the confusion and desperation in her eyes.

Allen stroked his hand across the morphling's check sweeping away the blood and tears streaming down it.

Her eyes locked with his and she gazed into his own silvery eyes with such intensity it made him feel uncomfortable, but he didn't look away. She raised her hand tracing his scar from his forehead, down his eye, curving along his cheek, and following down to his jaw.

He smiled kindly down at her.

Closing his eyes he recited the 14th melody in his head allowing him, Katniss, and the morphling to be swallowed in white light.

Allen knew he wouldn't be able to make an ark door he had tried many times before but he had a different objective this time.

As the glow enveloped them soft piano music drifted around them. Katniss's eyes widened in shock. Allen lifted a finger to his lips signaling for her to stay calm. Looking back down at the morphling Allen noticed her breathing had evened out and she was now gazing transfixed on the beautiful glow of white tinged with the colors of the rising sun. Slowly Allen began to sing.

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite__  
__Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto__  
__Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao__  
__Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume_

The melancholy song of the 14th echoed around them in a language neither Katniss nor the morphling could understand but the dying women seemed calmed by the soft sound.

Slowly her eyes closed and a faint smile tugged on her lips before she let out one last puff of air and stilled leaving only a bloodied body and the ghost of a smile on her face.

The cannon rang out. Allen allowed the white glow to fade and watched as Katniss lowered the morphling's body into the water.

A hovercraft soon appeared to take her body away.

After a few moments of silence Allen noticed Katniss slipping into the water to wash the gore from her clothes and wounds, following her example Peeta, Finnick, and Allen followed suit.

When Allen stepped back onto the soft warm sand Mags returned from the jungle with soft green moss to clean their wounds.

Finnick's arm bore slashes, and Katniss had sustained injuried to her shin and back. Peeta was unharmed expect for a minor cut on his chest.

Allen looked down at his own ankle which had stopped bleeding but upon closer analysis he could see that the cut was deep. Nothing he couldn't heal from but he didn't like having a wound that might slow him down in another fight because there was one thing he was sure of.

The Hunger Games were far from over.

* * *

**Well another chapter done and the story will continue in a few weeks. **


End file.
